A Long Return
by freethenoise
Summary: Whoufflé AU. Throughout the years, Clara had the perfect life, getting her dream job and marrying the perfect husband. But everything came to downfall, after a hospital shooting, with everyone believing that John had died. Eventually, he turns up seven years later, angry and traumatized. How would Clara cope with this side of him? Will she get the man she fell in love with back?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, everybody! As you all may know this is my first attempt at a full story. Normally, I do oneshots because I was always scared to write stories, because they would end up like straight up crap. But now I decided to challenge myself. Because I've been on FF since June of 2012 and I've been reading so much wonderful stories, and Tumblr posts as well, that I instantly got lots of ideas, and my writing skills got a little better over the years, so I decided that I'm just going to go ahead and do it :) . Anyway, the beginning of the story is loosely based on a very old and obscure movie I watched on YouTube, and features Whoufflé or Souffez, if that's how you see it, because that pairing came into my mind while thinking about this story. So, without further ado, on with the story! I don't own Doctor Who as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Chapter 1-September 1999

The bright rays of sunshine streamed from the purple curtains into the eyelids of the sleeping Clara Oswald. The rays of sunshine hit her face like daggers. She rolled face down on the bed trying to get more sleep. She couldn't. She groaned and sat up on the bed, her hair all over her face. She threw back the covers and stretched. She got out of bed and went over to the mirror. She recoiled at the sight of her face, her brown hair tangled, her droopy eyes, and dried drool on the side of her mouth.

"A shower would do good," Clara thought to herself.

Clara trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then stripped off her pajamas and jumped into the shower and washed as quick as she could. She didn't want to be late for her first day of the last year medical school, the pathway to her dream job as a nurse, and one of the keys of being a good example is good hygiene.

She finished washing, so Clara stepped out of the shower to get dressed. She decided to wear one of her most comfortable outfits, a purple flowery spaghetti strap dress, with a denim jean jacket, and black shoes. She pulled her dark brown hair up into a bouncy ponytail. She grabbed her bag from the door and went downstairs for breakfast. She couldn't find anything else, so she made herself some cold cereal. She ate quickly, but not too quickly.

She left her flat and was on her way to the bus stop. As she approached the bus stop, she saw one about to leave. She ran as fast as she could to catch the bus. Luckily, it stopped for her. Clara climbed aboard, thanked the driver gratefully, while out of breath,and paid her fare. She took a seat by the window of the first row. Clara thought that right now would be a good time to skim through her textbook, in order to see what's she's in for this year.

As she was skimming through her textbook, for some reason, she felt eyes watching her every move. She looked up to see a man seated in the window seat on the right hand side of the bus, his blue eyes locked on her. He didn't look that much older than her, and didn't look threatening. His face had some childish features, but he was quite a handsome man, with floppy jet black hair, a defined chin and jawline, delicate eyebrows, and firm lips. But that didn't stop Clara to feel threatened. The man noticed Clara looking at him and swiftly bowed down looking at his newspaper. Clara tried hard to concentrate on what she was doing. But yet again, he looked at her again. She stopped reading and looked back at him. This time, their eyes locked for a moment, each not taking their eyes off of each other. But that ended when the man looked down to his newspaper. Having enough of this, without him looking, Clara closed her book, put it in her bag, and got off the bus at an earlier stop and walked to her school, trying to get over what just happened. But it's pretty certain that she'll remember this for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was a productive day for Clara, she managed to get every assignment done before the last minute and just got her paycheck from her job at the mall. Now she's enjoying the free time she has at a popular bar in London, sipping her fruity drink, she wasn't that daring today. This was her favorite things to do after a long day. She glanced at the people out on the dance floor dancing crazily to "Believe" by Cher. She smiled in amusement at the sight of the people thinking that they dance, but they really can't. Just then, her face fell when she saw that same man from the bus this morning, dancing with his friends. Her heart pounded very fast. He was now leaving the dance floor to get a drink. She finished her drink, and rushed out of the club, hoping that he wasn't looking.

* * *

That night, after studying for tomorrow's lesson, Clara noticed that she hasn't ate yet. She went to the kitchen to get one of her TV dinners from the freezer. She would normally eat these or eat out, in which her mother would chide about. She would eat homecooked meals whenever she was visiting her parents.

As she was opening up the box and heated the meal, she looked out the window to see what the neighborhood's up to. Yet again, she saw that same weird man that was walking down the street, looking like he was finding something. He stopped and looked around for some reason. As his eyes laid on Clara's flat with Clara inside. His face lit up and went towards the window where Clara was. He just wouldn't give up until he found her.

"Great, just great, my life's just beginning, and I already have a stalker," Clara thought to herself, her heart pounding.

"Hello," the man greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hello," Clara replied, her voice trembling a bit.

"I was walking down the street with my friend and well... we seemed to get separated," the man said.

"You have no clue where she is?" Clara asked.

The man chuckled lightly. "He," he corrected.

"Oh," Clara laughed lightly at her mistake.

"Did you happen to see him? He has some sort of brown hair, this tall, and a raggedy leather jacket," the man said.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Clara replied smiling apologetically.

"Bollocks," the man frowned.

Just then, a crash of thunder sounded, the night sky rapidly turned from dark blue to brown, and was illuminated with lightning, signaling another thunder crash.

"Oh, looks like a storm's coming," Clara said peering out the window.

"Yeah, 'spose it is," the man said with a smile.

"Wanna come in?" Clara asked. She couldn't let the poor man get stranded in the rain, and he doesn't seem like a psycho stalker to Clara anymore.

The man grinned. "Yes," he replied.

Clara went over to the door to let the man in. The man came in and shut the door behind him. The rain suddenly came down in sheets. He followed Clara into the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" Clara asked.

"Oh, yes please," the man replied.

Clara poured a cup of coffee for the man.

"Sugar?" Clara asked.

"No, thanks," the man said.

Clara handed the man his coffee.

"Thank you," the man acknowledged as he recieved his coffee.

"You're welcome," Clara replied.

"So, what you're gonna cook?" the man asked, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, just my usual steak and mash from a box," Clara shrugged.

"Sounds delicious," the man said.

Clara only chuckled and shook her head. There wasn't anything special about a TV dinner.

The man noticed Clara's shyness, her head hung down and the fidgeting.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that... I only hear a man's voice in my flat when my parents are over or when the repair man comes," Clara said with a small smile.

The man let out a light laugh. "Well, we experience new things every day. It's a way of life, you know".

"Yes, of course," Clara agreed.

The man took another sip of coffee. "Why'd you run away from me at the club?" he asked.

Clara was at a loss of words. "Crap, he saw me," she thought to herself.

"Do I frighten you? 'Cause you know, I don't mean any harm," the man said.

"Oh, you don't scare me. You don't look that suspicious," Clara replied.

The man smiled at Clara, but instantly had a horrified look on his face. Clara was alarmed at this.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"Well, I'm in your flat, drinking the coffee you made, and I haven't introduced myself. John Smythe," he introduced, holding out his hand.

"Clara Oswald," Clara replied, putting her hand in his. It felt good shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Clara Oswald," John said.

Throughout the storm, John and Clara were seated in the living room, talking about their lives and families. Clara liked it when John smiled and laughed. Everytime John flashed that smile, it kind of made her heart melt.

"So, how'd you manage to get this place? It's beautiful," John said, looking around.

"Well, it was a gift from my mum and dad. They help pay the mortgage and I work as a department store clerk after school to pay my share of it, just to not be labeled as a freeloader who lives off their parents' wealth," Clara replied.

"Hard work, isn't it," John commented.

"It sure is," Clara replied.

"Anybody live here, other than you?" John asked.

"Nope, just me," Clara replied.

"So, you have this big house, all to yourself?" John asked, with a shocked expression.

Just then, John's friend came through the door all drenched from the rain. He coughed, startling John and Clara.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" John exclaimed once he saw his friend, while Clara got up to get a towel.

"Well, you were the one that wandered off," John's friend retorted.

He then turned to Clara. "Hi, there. Sorry for barging into your home like that. I'm Rory," he said.

"Clara. Take off those wet things and have this towel," Clara said, handing a towel to Rory.

"Thanks, Clara," Rory said gratefully.

After Rory was dry enough, the rain stopped and the clouds parted revealing the night sky.

"Well, John and I must be going. It's getting rather late," Rory announced, getting up from his seat and taking his now dry coat.

"Yes, Rory, for once, you're right," John replied, following suit, earning a glare from Rory.

"Clara, I can't thank you enough for letting me and Rory stay here while the storm was going on,"John said gratefully.

"Yeah, you're one of the few hospitable people around here," Rory added.

"Oh, it's no worries," Clara replied.

"Well, bye, now. John, hurry up or get left," Rory said, while going out the door.

John turned to Clara.

"I hope I see you again, Clara," John said.

"I hope I see you again, John," Clara replied.

John smiled and gathered Clara into a hug. John then surprised Clara by taking her right hand and kissing it.

"John! Coming or not?" Rory called.

"I'm coming!" John called back, making Clara giggle.

"He's always impatient," John said.

"I could see that," Clara commented.

"Bye," John said, waving goodbye.

"Bye," Clara replied.

John smiled as he went out the door, closing it behind him.

Clara went over to the microwave to get her dinner, which was perfectly warmed up. She looked down at her right hand and grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, done with my first chapter! Please review if you want me to continue with this or not. Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-December 1999

The holiday season was approaching, and today was the last day of medical school before Christmas and New Year's. This was Clara's favorite time of the year. This would be the time that she would go to her parents' home and celebrate, just the three of them. Just the thought of it made Clara more giddy than usual.

The bus pulled up in front of Clara. She got on and took her usual seat. Following her usual routine, she took out her textbook and read through the chapter she was going to study with her class. As she was reading, she heard a man whisper her name.

"Psst, Clara!"

Clara turned her head around to see John, seated on the other side of the bus, smiling and waving. This time, she was happy to see him.

"Oh, hey, John!" Clara greeted back.

"It's been a while, like, two months?" John asked, coming over and taking the seat next to Clara.

"Yeah, really long time, isn't it?" Clara said, nodding her head knowingly.

"Yeah, it has. So, what you reading there?" John asked.

John scanned the pages of the chapter Clara was studying. His eyes widened as he found something familiar.

"Ah, developmental assistance, measurement of a child's cognitive, language, knowledge and psychomotor skills in order to evaluate development in comparison to children of the same chronological age," John said.

Clara looked at him in shock. "You know medical stuff?" she asked.

"Oh, well, my mum's a pediatrician, so the terminology's stuck to my head, unfortunately," John shrugged.

Clara scoffed at him in amazement. "You're incredible, John. I could tell you that," she commented.

John grinned at Clara, looking flattered, making Clara get chills.

"I've never thought of myself as incredible, but thank you, Clara," John said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," Clara replied.

"Off to medical school now, right?" John asked.

"Yep," Clara said, nodding in excitement.

"How do you like it?" John asked, interested.

"It's awesome. In fact, the most exciting part is when we get internships and we demonstrate what we learn at other hospitals all across London," Clara explained.

"Oh. When will that be?" John asked.

"Around April, I believe," Clara replied.

"Oh, well, good luck to you," John said, sincere.

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get," Clara replied, making John laugh.

"What's so funny?" Clara asked, not removing her smile.

"Nothing's funny. I'm just amazed at how much you love your subject and how you're very determined," John replied.

"Well, I want the best for myself, so I just go ahead with whatever floats my boat in life," Clara simply said.

"You know, there should more girls like you, Clara. All brilliant and determined. You remind me of my mum," John said, with a smile.

Now it was Clara's turn to smile, feeling flattered at what John just said.

"What a flattering thing to say to me, John," Clara said, feeling proud of herself.

John only smiled at her. Soon her stop was approaching.

"I'm about to get off soon," Clara notified John.

"Oh, well, can I get your number? Just in case if we don't see each other for a while?" John asked.

"Sure, if you can give me your number," Clara replied.

"Of course," John said.

They both exchanged phone numbers like so, and now it was time for Clara to go.

"Have a wonderful holiday," John said, gathering Clara into a hug.

"You too, John," Clara replied.

Now it was her turn to give John a surprise of her own. She planted a kiss on his forehead, making him turn bright red. As she got off the bus, she giggled to herself at the thought of John going crazy right now.

* * *

April 2000

Clara never felt more excited in her life. Today was the first day of internships, and two of her close friends, Rose and Martha, was interning with her. Now they were being grilled on what was expected of them interning here by Doctor Barbara Wright, the Senior consultant. Clara hadn't lost her smile through the whole thing.

"It is imperative of you three to perform the best of your ability here," she said solemnly. "We are saving lives."

"Dr. Wright?" a familiar voice called.

Clara turned to see who it was. Her jaw instantly dropped in shock to see John in blue scrubs walking towards the group. He smiled at the group and discreetly winked at Clara.

"Ah, there you are, Dr. Smythe. Girls, this is Dr. John Smythe, he'll be settling you three in your respective duties," Dr. Wright introduced, at least to Martha and Rose.

"Oh, my God, he's gorgeous!" Martha whispered.

"I'll say," Rose agreed.

"Rose, I think David would be real happy to hear that from you," Martha said.

"Oh, yeah." Rose's face reddened.

Clara just stood there stunned. Firstly, he looks drop dead hot in those scrubs. Secondly, it all made sense to her with what happened on the bus back in December.

"Ah, ah, ladies," Dr. Wright quipped.

"Is it OK if I show them around first? And then I'll set them up?" John asked.

"Oh, yes, what a wonderful idea! Well, girls, I wish you the best," Dr. Wright said. She bid them goodbye and left.

"All right, ladies, let's get started, shall we?" John gestured.

On that note, John showed Clara, Rose, and Martha around the hospital. They were placed in the clinic, where people come who are sick or in need of a check up. Clara had the time of her life and even got a good report on her first day. It was her lunch break, and Clara caught up with John.

"You're a doctor, John?" Clara asked.

"I'm not just a doctor, I'm _the_ Doctor," John joked.

He laughed at his little joke, but Clara stood there unamused. He noticed her not laughing, and ended his laugh with clearing his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a doctor? As a matter of fact, aren't you a little too young to be one?" Clara asked, upset that John kept this from her.

"I'm older than I look, Clara, and it would ruin the surprise," John replied.

"Well, I don't like being surprised that much, and how old are you, really?" Clara asked.

"I'll be 29 this October," John simply replied. Only four years older than Clara.

"That's still too young! At least for me it is," Clara crowed.

John smiled. "The cafeteria food isn't great here, there's a sandwich stop across the street from here, let's eat there and I'll explain everything."

"Gladly," Clara grumbled.

The two of them left the hospital and went over to the sandwich shop and ordered their food. Throughout that time John had told Clara about how he didn't like being in school and would want to learn alone. He learned fast through all his studies, passed all his classes and got his levels. He started college and medical school very young. Clara was blown away by his intelligence.

"So that explains everything," Clara said.

"Yep. Mum calls me the walking enigma," John smiled. "Are you still cross with me?"

Clara cracked a smile. "How can I stay mad at you? When I said you were incredible, you really justified that."

John grinned at the compliment. "Thank you." He checked his watch and saw that it was ten minutes to 2.

"We'd better get back to the hospital, or else Dr. Wright whinges," John said.

"Your orders, Dr. Smythe," Clara replied playfully, making John laugh.

As they were on their way back, John had something he meant to tell Clara.

"So, Dr. Wright's leaving early today, so there's a karaoke party. You should come, it's fun. By the way, your friends, Martha and Rose are staying back," John offered.

"Oh, karaokes! I love them, of course, I'll stay!" Clara replied enthusiastically.

"Great!" John grinned.

But then his face fell as something he meant to tell Clara popped in his head.

"Clara, I have a confession to make. About that day I met you, I came to your house because..."

"Save it, John. I knew your little plan all the way," Clara said knowingly, not taking the smile off her face.

John looked shocked. "And you led on?"

Clara chuckled. "Two can play it at that game, John."

John then started laughing as the wind picked up, blowing hair in his face, Clara still smirking. Clara never heard him laugh so hard before.

"Who's the incredible one now?" John commented.

"Well, it was obvious," Clara said with a narrowed look.

"C'mon, let's go back to the hospital," John said, offering Clara his hand. Clara gladly took his hand and the two of them took off running back to the hospital.

The afternoon hours were very busy, maybe because people are more wild in the afternoon than in the morning. But Clara didn't mind it. After Dr. Wright left the hospital, the clinic closed for the day, and it was party time. The lounge was full with the clinic duty doctors and nurses, with Clara, Martha, and Rose, too. Rose was up on the stage, the confidence she has, singing a Billie Piper single that just came out recently and has been hitting the charts as of late. Rose sounded just like her, and if Clara didn't know any better, she would think Billie was Rose's long lost sister. The song ended, and the crowd erupted into cheers, Clara and Martha being the loudest. Rose grinned, took a bow, and ran off the stage. How cute.

"That was great!" Martha said as Rose took her seat between Clara and Martha.

"Thanks," Rose beamed her tongue-between-teeth smile.

"Honestly, you sounded like Billie herself," Clara added.

"I know, I get that a lot, isn't it crazy?" Rose exclaimed, knowingly.

"Alright, who's next?" a doctor asked.

"John!" a doctor yelled out from within the room.

"Yeah, John!" another doctor agreed.

"Guys, you know I can't sing that well," John protested.

Soon John's name was overlapping between the crowd. John sighed as he conceded defeat and said,

"Alright, fine."

The crowd cheered as he took the stage. He rolled his eyes as "Fields Of Gold" by Sting started to play. He started singing along to the song, making Clara turn hot. What a voice he had! Halfway through the song, he stared feeling the music and his eyes darted to Clara. He smiled as if he was singing for her. Rose and Martha were going crazy, nudging Clara and whispering, "Did you see how he looked at you?!" But Clara ignored them, keeping her focus on John. The song ended and the crowd cheered, Martha and Rose's cheers sounding like screams. Clara was still in a trance, that she didn't cheer. And thus, on that day, Clara saw John way different than before.

* * *

**A/N**: Since you guys asked politely, there's your update! About that medical term that John schooled Clara on, I just picked it randomly from an actual UK medical school terminology, and another note, I thought it would be funny if Rose actually sung a Billie Piper song, considering that she was portrayed by Billie herself. Anyway, the next few chapters would be fluff, but don't worry, the more action will come, I have everything planned ;) . Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-June 2000

During the past month, Clara was receiving recognitions from the hospital, much to her delight. But what was on her mind the most was John and her new feelings for him. After that karaoke night, she thought her heart would explode every time she saw John come her way. When he touches her hand to guide her with something, her breath hitches. When he walks past her and their bodies brush against each other, her heart pounds. When he pulls her in for a hug, she thought she would melt. Thus, she realized that this was love. However, these things affected her in her mind. It didn't stop her from receiving her medical degree. Today, along with her medical school, was that day. She had her cap and gown on and her face and hair was well did and pretty. She had never felt more happy in her life. It was long process, with the graduates being called up for their degrees in alphabetical order. The anxiety was killing Clara. She wanted to get her degree and get this over with. At last, it was time to get her degree. When her name was called, she thought that she was walking on the clouds, while walking across the stage. As she received her degree, tears escaped her eyes, as she reached her lifetime achievement. She heard the cheers, her parents the loudest ones.

"Oh, don't cry, Clara, you're messing up your makeup," her professor smiled, as she gave Clara a hug.

Clara grinned back at her professor. She looked to the crowd and grinned raising her hands with her degree in the air in victory, making the cheers louder, her mother taking too many pictures. Clara scanned the crowd and saw John, seated next to Dr. Wright. Their eyes locked on each other. He had a half smile on his face, looking so proud of Clara. Clara grinned back. She got off the stage in order for the rest to graduate. Finally, it was all over when the director of the medical school gave a final remark, leading to the class of 2000 turning their tassels and throwing their caps in the air. Now, the class disbanded, and were with their families and friends, sharing hugs and kisses with relief, that they went through this and were in the mood to celebrate. Clara was looking around for her parents when she bumped into Martha and Rose. The three of them squealed and shared a group hug.

"We did it!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know, I thought I would never see the day," Clara agreed.

"Well, we did! Aw, Clara, were you crying? There's mascara streaks all over your face," Martha said.

"Of course, I was! Do you know how much I've been through?" Clara exclaimed, happily.

"We've all been through so much, now look where we are," Rose said.

They all gave each other teary smiles and got into another group hug, until Dr. Wright interrupted them.

"Excuse me, ladies, I just want to say congratulations on your advancement. Now, I have a proposition. Since the three of you did a splendid job at my hospital, how would you like to remain working there?" Dr. Wright asked.

The girls looked at each other and let out shrieks of happiness and went over to engulf Dr. Wright into a group hug, startling her, as she wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," Dr. Wright chuckled. "I'll see you at work next week."

Clara, Rose, and Martha bid Dr. Wright goodbye as she left. Soon afterwards, Clara's parents rushed over to Clara, smothering her with hugs and kisses. Martha and Rose stepped aside politely, going to their own families, telling Clara that they'll see her later.

"Clara, you don't know how proud we are of you," her father said.

"I know, I'm proud of me too," Clara smiled.

"Oh, Clara, you're going to love tonight. First, we're going to visit the clock, and then we'll take you out to your favorite restaurant, and then we'll go to the cinema, and then we'll..." Clara's mother rambled on until her father stopped her.

"Ellie, Ellie, dear, no need to get too excited," he said.

"Oh, no, Dad, it's OK, I'm in the mood for a celebration, just not in this, and these shoes are tight, let me go home and change, OK?" Clara said.

"All right, Clara, we'll meet you at your flat, and don't keep us waiting," Clara's mother warned.

"You know I won't, Mum," Clara winked at them.

Clara went towards the exit with her purse and degree in her hands. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Congratulations, you!" the familiar voice told her.

Clara turned around to see John's smiling face. Clara grinned back and said,

"Thanks, John. Guess what!"

"What?" John questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Dr. Wright came to me and my friends and... she said that we could stay working at the hospital!" Clara said, excitedly.

"I know, isn't it cool?" John asked, his tone matching Clara's.

Clara's face fell. "You mean you already knew?"

"Hello? Doctor here," John said, gesturing to himself.

"Oh, yeah," Clara said, her smile not returning.

John noticed her frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," Clara replied, mocking sadness.

"I don't like being surprised that much," John said, quoting Clara's actual words she told him on her first day of internship, while doing his best impression of Clara. Clara laughed and playfully smacked him lightly on his arm.

"But on a serious note, I really am proud of you for making it this far," John said, in a low tone.

"I couldn't have done it without you, John. You helped me," Clara replied.

John grinned. "Suppose I did. I never thought about that."

Clara smiled and threw her arms around him, embracing John in a hug. They broke apart and now they were just staring at each other. John's arms slowly slung around Clara's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Clara's hands were on John's waist. Her breath hitched as she knew what was going to happen next. John leaned over to lock lips with Clara. Clara deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Now they were kissing each other with abandon. Time dragged on until Clara broke it off , gasping for air. John was breathing heavily as well, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, wow... well, that was something," Clara managed to say.

"Come on, Clara, let's get out of here, yeah?" John said, in a different tone than usual, nodding over to the door.

John slung an arm around Clara and went out of the building to take the bus to Clara's flat. There was a bus right outside the auditorium, so the pair of them ran towards the bus, got in and took their usual seats. They never let go of each other throughout the bus ride. Clara never knew that John had so much love, because he couldn't stop running his fingers through her hair and kissing her on the top of her head, while Clara had her head laid on his chest, feeling him rise and fall. And his heartbeat. Clara loved this sensation. Just then, Clara had something she's been meaning to tell John.

"John?" Clara called.

"Hmmm?" John replied, through Clara's hair, kissing her forehead one last time and pulling away to look at her.

"I don't think this is all real, getting this," Clara said, gesturing to her degree.

"And you close to me... it's unreal, " she continued.

John breathed out a chuckle and ran his fingers through his own floppy hair until it was mussed into a side bang (A/N: Think of Matt Smith's monk hair ;)). Clara instantly felt hot, as she never saw him like this before

"Well, I can assure you that all this is real, you earned that degree, I'm right here close to you," John started.

He then gently grabbed her face and kissed her smack on the lips.

"You can't believe that wasn't real," John said.

Clara rolled her eyes and settled back in the crook of his neck.

"So, where do we go from here?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, Clara, maybe I'll still be your junior mentor, and help you out when you need it, maybe make out when isn't looking," John shrugged.

"John, I'm not an intern anymore," Clara pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but, a few years ago, Dr. Wright saw a couple make out once, and she completely lost it, mainly because she was still recovering from that nasty divorce from her husband," John said.

"Oh, " Clara said, nodding her head in understanding.

"So we have to be very careful," John said.

"Your orders, Dr. Smythe," Clara said.

John laughed and kissed her on her full lips.

"Maybe we'll see where life takes us," Clara said.

"Yeah, maybe we will," John agreed.

"So, John, my parents have a big night planned for me as a celebration and since we're a couple now, wanna come?" Clara asked.

"I'd love to, Clara," John readily agreed.

Clara smiled and snuggled against John. She knew then and there that he was meant for her, and she was meant for him.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well, there you have it, John and Clara are a couple and madly in love with each other. I'm happy to announce that the next chapter will be the last of this fluff fest, I know a lot of people are really eager for the angst and action. Believe me, I can't wait to write it as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-June 2005

It had been five years since John and Clara had been a couple. These were the best years of her life, with her parents being welcoming to John, having her dream job and doing an exceptional job in it, and John being the most perfect boyfriend in the world. He did everything right, no lies, no wrongs. At work, they would share a few kisses, help each other out when they need it, and surprise each other by grabbing each other 's rear ends without them noticing. And best of all, she loved those moments when John would yank Clara into the utilities closet and have their hot makeout sessions. Sometimes it would end awkwardly, when John would get into the mood, and almost take off his shirt, when Clara would stop him and say she wasn't ready for this. John would always understand and would respect her wishes. Those were one of the reasons why Clara loved him so much. Another reason why she loved him was how adventurous he was, always taking Clara everywhere. She loved going everywhere with John.

Now it was raining hard as John pulled up across the street from Clara's flat to drop her off with his brand new used car, in which Clara thought it would be a bad idea to buy it. They had one of their many adventures, but this one was very special, because today marked their fifth anniversary.

"Whoa, that's a lot of rain isn't it?" John commented.

"I know, look at this!" Clara replied, amazed at how hard it rained.

"Here, take my jacket," John offered, shrugging it off his shoulders. Clara stopped him and said,

"No, it's OK, I don't want you catching a cold, you're a doctor, you know."

John grinned. "You don't know how much I love you, Clara."

Clara grinned back. "John?" she said.

"Yeah?" John replied.

"Thanks a lot for tonight," Clara said in a quiet tone.

"Of course, Clara, it's the anniversary of us," John said in the same tone.

Clara smiled and leaned over to kiss John. Time stretched on until John broke off the kiss as the rain came down harder.

"All right, Clara, you've got to go, the storm's cranking up," John ordered.

"OK, OK, Dr. Smythe, no need to be a nag," Clara said, playfully.

She gave him a final kiss before she got out of the car, waved goodbye to him, and carefully sprinted across the street into her flat.

Clara was getting ready for her long awaited sleep when she heard her cell phone ring. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was John calling. She smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey, boyfriend of mine. You're into late night conversations, hmm?" Clara asked.

"Well, I'm just calling to say I love you, and... I never left your house," John replied through the phone.

Clara's eyes widened. "You never left?" she squeaked out in shock. She went over to the window and discovered John's car still across the street in the pouring rain.

John chuckled. "Apparently, my car broke down, and I'm waiting for Rory to come and jumpstart it."

"How long will he take?"

"He just got off the underground, and he's getting his car... so it'll take awhile."

"Ugh," Clara groaned.

"Yeah, and I have yet to realize that you were right about this whole thing," John said.

Clara hinted a sense of loneliness and gloom in his voice.

"Hey, you want me to come down and keep you company?" Clara asked.

"Don't be silly, Clara, you can't come out of your house for some idiot like me who didn't buy an adequate car. Trust me, I have all the company I need through the phone," John replied.

"No refusals! I'm coming down and that's that!" Clara commanded playfully.

She hung up, quickly put on her sneakers, threw on her jacket and ran out of her house into John's car.

"Hey, again!" Clara greeted, kissing John on the cheek.

John looked at Clara up and down with her pink bunny pajama pants on. He raised one eyebrow and said.

"Nice pajamas you got there, Clara."

Clara put on a mock scowl on her face.

"No, really, it looks nice," John said.

"Thanks," Clara acknowledged.

"So, what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just feeling like a total genius 'cause I was right about this whole thing," Clara grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," John scowled playfully.

"But I don't have time to be smug, I'm mostly amazed at the fact that we've been together for so long," Clara said, snuggling in the crook of John's neck.

"I'm amazed too," John agreed.

A minute of silence passed until John broke the silence.

"Clara, how long will you love me?" he asked.

"Forever, as long as it takes," Clara readily replied.

"Well, then, prove it to me," John said.

"What?" Clara asked, sitting up from unsure of what John just said.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black leather box. Clara's eyes widened as she knew where this was going. Hot tears welled in her eyes as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"I forgot to do this earlier but... will you marry me, Clara?" John asked.

"Yes. Yes!" Clara squealed as she threw her arms around John, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, my God, thank you," John whispered.

Clara let go of him in order to put the ring on her finger. Once John put the ring in place, he looked at Clara with tears in his eyes. Now it was his turn to hug tight. He let go and Clara returned to snuggling in the crook of John's neck.

"I'm grateful that I didn't miss the bus that day," Clara said.

"Me too, Clara. Me too," John replied, his voice husky.

He kissed her on the top of her head and held her close as the two of them waited for Rory to come and jumpstart his car.

* * *

August 2005

John emerged through the door of their hotel room, carrying Clara, clad in her wedding reception outfit, bridal style. This was the place they would be spending their wedding night and honeymoon. Clara and John looked around the place and felt lucky to have this room, all decorated in satin and gold, and each other all to themselves.

They just got married today, the wedding short, nothing extravagant, but beautiful. John and Clara weren't religious, so they got married at a courthouse in London. While making the vows, John was in tears. Clara thought then and there that John's love for Clara was real and strong. The wedding reception was tons of fun, John and Rory being the stars of the night, showing off their "superb" dance moves. Clara enjoyed herself, but she was looking forward to spending the night with her new husband.

"Well, here we are, Clara," John said.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Clara gushed.

"Not only that, it's all to ourselves. Well... at least for tonight and tomorrow," John chuckled sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, John, as long as we have each other," Clara whispered, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

She maneuvered her legs to wrap around John's waist.

"I want you bad right now, give me my night of nights, John," Clara said, her eyes growing dark with lust.

John smiled as he kissed Clara. While kissing, they made their way to the bed, John going on top of Clara. Clara's hands managed to unbutton his shirt, much to John's delight. When his shirt was undone, Clara's hands were shaking and her heart was caught in her throat at the thought of how beautiful John was, and how he would be all hers in a matter of seconds. John shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, and kissed Clara again, and got off of her, and off the bed, pulling Clara with him. Clara took this moment for her hands to run across his chest and lower torso, making him moan and bite his lip. He returned the favor by unzipping her dress, slipping off her body and tossing it off to the side. All that was left was her bra and knickers, which came off in seconds. John then undid her hairdo, pulling the band that held her hair. Her long hair cascaded down to her back. John took a moment to look at Clara up and down. Clara felt a little insecure by how John was looking at her.

"What?" Clara asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing," John replied. "It's just that... I've never seen so much beauty in a woman."

Clara smiled cheekily at John, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in earnest. Her hands wandered to John's belt buckle. She instantly unbuckled his pants and slid it off, leaving him in his boxers. Clara, getting into this, spun John around and pushed him onto the bed, making John breathed out a laugh, almost sounding like a giggle. Clara grinned as she climbed on top of him. As she met his smiling face, she tossed her hair out of her face in a sexy manner, kissed him passionately on his full lips. Once she rid John of all his clothes, they laid kisses all over each other's bodies, their hands roaming all over each other in earnest, which led to teasing, until it got to the point when John was inside of Clara, rocking against each other until they had reached their breaking point. After all that, they were spooned together comfortably, their hands folded on Clara's belly, John tracing his finger around her navel. Clara managed to mumble out,

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Clara," John replied sofly.

John laid a long kiss on her shoulder, making Clara smile and close her eyes in pleasure.

Later, when Clara came back from the bathroom, she saw John, sleeping rather soundly, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. The blanket barely covered him, so Clara could see all of his torso. It was such a beautiful sight, that Clara was almost in tears. She controlled herself and smiled as she walked over and climbed on the bed, back in John's arms. She tossed her hair and smiled at John's sleeping face. Instantly she had a question she was meaning to ask John.

"John?" Clara called, hoping that he wasn't that deep asleep.

"Hmmm?" John replied sleepily.

Clara breathed out a sigh of relief. Then she continued.

"John, how long will you love me?" she asked, quietly.

John's forehead made creases, signaling that he was thinking hard about something. His forehead relaxed and he pursed his kissable lips.

"Mmm, maybe a week or two," John replied jokingly.

Clara scoffed in mock disbelief. "Well, how about three?" she asked.

John's lips twitched, trying hard not to smile. "I can try," he replied.

With that, Clara proceeded to climb on top of John and bite his nose, making John give in to laughter and begging for her to stop.

"OK, Clara! I'll love you forever and ever, until death do us part!" John said, through fits of laughter.

"You mean it?" Clara mumbled, through her teeth clamped lightly on John's nose.

"Yes!" John replied.

"You sure?" Clara asked.

"Yeah!" John laughed.

With that, Clara removed her teeth from John's nose, kissed that area where she bit him, and kissed him on his lips. John pulled her close to him, face to face. He had a serious look on his face now.

"All jokes aside, Clara, I will always love you, no matter what happens to me or you. Nothing will ever take you away from me, not now, not ever. If anything happens, I'll always find a way to get back to you. I'm always gonna be here," John said, in a deep voice, a tone Clara never heard him speak in before. It made Clara tear up.

"John, no one's told me that before," Clara said, her voice quivering.

"Well, that makes me the first one," John smiled.

"John, everything you said earlier, do you promise to stay with me no matter what happens?" Clara asked.

"Of course, Clara, I love you, you know that," John whispered.

Clara grinned at John. "I'm glad I found you, John," she said.

"Me too," John replied.

Clara leaned over to kiss John. John deepened the kiss, by holding Clara close. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Clara came back into the room with tray full of breakfast, that she made herself. She got up this morning bright and early, without waking up John, to cook all this for her and the king of her hearts, and she did that with only a robe on. She felt rather proud of herself to listen to her mother's counsel. Her mother said that one day Clara would have her own family, and they wouldn't survive on fast food and TV dinners every night, in which she called them "garbage from outside". Now that she's married, she's bound to have a family. So, she finally buckled down and cooked something, instead of ordering food outside, like she usually did before she got married.

Clara glanced at John, still sleeping from their love encounter, last night. She smiled at the heartwarming sight. That smile quickly turned mischievous, as she went over to the curtains and pulled them apart, letting sunlight come into the room, and into John's face. He groaned and pulled the covers over his face. Clara grinned as she walked over to John. She started pulling down the covers over his face.

"Mmm, no, just five minutes..." John slurred sleepily.

She pulled the covers down and was met by John with a pouty look on his face, almost childish.

"Good morning, sweetie," Clara greeted in a tone that sounded almost motherly.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Morning," John replied.

"Sleep well?" Clara asked, running her fingers through his tousled floppy black hair.

"Mmm, now that you mentioned it, I did."

He let out a yawn, stretched himself out a little, and ran his fingers through his own hair, which was the cutest thing Clara ever saw. John's green eyes darted to the tray of food.

"You made all that for me, Clara? You shouldn't have," John smiled.

"Don't be greedy, John," Clara quipped, but lovingly. "Not all of that is yours, I have to eat, too."

"I know, love, I'm just kidding," John said.

"That's reassuring," Clara smiled.

"You know, Clara, being with you, in this magnificent room... I love it!" John grinned, spreading his arms and legs up and down, like an angel, making Clara giggle.

"I love it too, but sadly, we only have this full day to ourselves, tomorrow's work," Clara pointed out, with a sad smile.

"Aw, bugger," John frowned. " Can't we just have one more day? I mean, we work like dogs in that mad house!"

Clara took a sip of her coffee and nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I would want the whole week off," she said. "But Dr. Wright wants us back. We are saving lives, you know," she continued, doing her impression of Dr. Wright, making John laugh.

Just then, from within the room, John's phone was ringing, making John scowl and roll her eyes.

"Who in the bloody hell is calling me at this hour?" John grumbled.

Clara got his flip phone from the pocket of his pants laying on the floor.

"Well, speak of the devil, it's Dr. Wright," Clara said, walking back to the bed and plopping down beside John.

"Figures," John muttered, as he took the phone from Clara.

He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" John said into the phone, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

Clara crossed her fingers behind her back and bit her lip anxiously. She saw John slowly smile. She smiled hopefully.

"OK, Dr. Wright, I'll tell her, thank you so much. Goodbye."

John grinned as he hung up the phone and turned to Clara.

"Guess what, Clara," John said excitedly.

"What?" Clara asked with a puzzled look.

"We have the week off," John grinned.

"We do?! Yessss!" Clara cheered, throwing her fists in the air. "I knew she would come to her senses!"

"I know, never thought I'd see the day," John agreed.

Just then a devilish smile blossomed on his face, in which Clara thought John was incapable of doing.

"Clara," John said.

"What is it, John?" Clara replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" John asked.

"Yeah, anything," Clara said, nodding.

"Anything I ask?" John asked.

"Of course, John. What is it? What do you want?" Clara asked.

John grinned. "Come back to bed, I feel kind of cold without you."

Clara giggled. "Your orders, Dr. Smythe."

Clara climbed under the covers next to John. John instantly grabbed Clara close to John and kissed her repeatedly all over her face, making her laugh uncontrollably. He stopped his assault and gave her a long kiss on her full lips.

"I love you, John," Clara said.

"I love you, too, Clara," John replied.

The pair had their arms around each other. It was completely clear. Clara had found her forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm done with my fourth chapter. I know it's really late, and I'm sooooo sorry for keeping you guys hanging. Let's just say that senior year of high school sucks so bad, being busy and all that, and plus my part time job. But anyway, here's my notes on the chapter. About the wedding night sex scene, I tried my very best to not make it all smutty and M rated material. So sorry's if it's bad :(. And the next chapter will be hard for me to write, after all the fluff, but good things have to come to an end :'). Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-December 2007

Clara sat on the toilet seat in the hospital public bathroom anxiously as she held the pregnancy test in her shaking hands. She missed her period three times, which led to Clara's suspicion and curiosity. Rose was with Clara to keep her company while she was waiting for the results. Clara shot Rose a look of anxiety. Rose smiled reassuringly at Clara. Throughout the time, Clara let her mind run wild. A part of her felt that she wanted to be pregnant, because she always wanted to have her own child, and Clara knew how badly John wanted to be a father. A part of her felt that she didn't want to be pregnant, because of the discomfort she would experience for nine months, which included morning sickness, the inability to sleep because of a kicking baby inside of her, and most importantly, labor pains.

Then, before Clara knew it, the musical alarm of Rose's phone sounded. Knots formed in Clara's stomach as she was going to find out if she's pregnant or not.

"Want me to check for you?" Rose offered.

"Oh, yes, please," Clara replied breathlessly, handing it to Rose.

Rose scanned the results of the test, Clara holding her breath, preparing for the worst, but praying for the best. A smile lit up her face as she squealed out,

"Congratulations, Clara, you're pregnant!"

Clara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock at the news.

"Let me see that," Clara said in disbelief.

Rose handed it back to Clara. Clara saw it then and there, in plain black and white. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She let out a joyful shriek and flew out of her seat to give Rose a bone crushing hug, Rose doing the same. Her feelings about not wanting to be pregnant whooshed out of her. If she was going to be uncomfortable for the next nine months, she wouldn't mind it. They let go of each other and Clara said,

"John's going to go insane when I tell him this."

"Well, you better hurry up and tell him!" Rose urged with her tongue between teeth grin.

"Rose, thanks for being with me," Clara said gratefully.

"It's no problem, now go!" Rose replied.

The two exchanged a quick hug, before coming out of the bathroom and going their separate ways.

Clara half ran down the hallway until she bumped into that certain someone, that being John. Clara didn't know it was him, however.

"Oh, bollocks, I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going..." Clara rambled on until she realized that she bumped into John.

"Oh, John, it's just you," Clara said, with a sigh of relief.

John only smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's the big hurry, love?" he asked.

"Well, you're the person I wanted to see, I have something very important to tell you. Come on," Clara urged, yanking John with her into the Doctors' locker room.

"What is it, Clara? What's going on?" John asked, confused.

"John, I brought you here to tell you this... I'm pregnant," Clara said.

John looked like his mind went blank, dropping his clipboard.

"You're pregnant, Clara?" John asked, lowly.

"Yeah," Clara grinned.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" John asked again.

Clara laughed. "Yes!" she replied.

"OH, MY GOD!" John yelled out, gathering Clara into a big hug, and spinning Clara around the place.

Clara laughed at John's gleefulness. John put her down and kissed her, while resting his hand on Clara's belly.

"That knocked your socks off, didn't it?" Clara asked, after John broke off the kiss.

"It sure did," John grinned. "You have no idea of how much I wanted to be a father."

"Well, here's your chance," Clara smiled.

"And most importantly, you're giving me this opportunity, and I love you so much for this," John said gratefully.

"I love you, too," Clara replied.

They kissed again and hugged each other, both ecstatic about the fact that they're going to be parents.

* * *

August 2008

Clara was in her ninth month of pregnancy. So in any week, she'll be welcoming her first child into the world. Clara went through this pregnancy with perseverance, going through all the morning sickness, all the cravings, and all the late nights when the baby would kick like mad. And she didn't mind if she looked like she ate a planet. John did a wonderful job of taking good care of Clara throughout this pregnancy, cooking for her, staying awake with her at night when the baby kicked, and taking over shifts when Clara felt tired. Speaking of being tired, it was her day off from work, so Clara was slumped on the couch, sleeping soundly with the TV on. She felt the door of her flat open and close, and a bag drop on the floor. She then felt lips on her own. She opened her eyes to see John, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Slept the whole day away, hmm?" John asked softly.

"Did I?" Clara asked sitting up. "I sat down to watch TV at 2 this afternoon. Matter of fact, what time is it?"

John chuckled lightly. "Half past seven, babe," he replied.

"Ooh, that was some nap I took," Clara said, with a little giggle.

John didn't say anything. At this time, John would be happy, telling Clara about his day. Now, he just went into the dining room and sat down, looking sad and anxious. He rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. Clara got up with all the strength she had left and went over to try to comfort John in any way she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her cheek against his.

"What's troubling you, John?" Clara asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, but at the same time, she was on the verge of panicking because of her pregnancy mood swings.

John sighed. "There was this woman that came in with a gunshot wound from some gang dispute her husband was in... the bullet was meant for the husband, it hit the woman instead. She lost so much blood, we couldn't save her," he explained.

Clara's heart sank. "That's horrible," she whispered.

"And I had to break the news to the husband. Believe me, he threw a tantrum, like he was going to set the whole hospital on fire," John said.

"Are you going to be OK, John?" Clara asked.

"I'll be fine in a day or two... or three," John sighed.

Clara kissed John on his forehead and his cheek, and held him close, John leaning into Clara's embrace.

* * *

The Next Day

Clara returned to work the next day. Throughout the morning she was half happy and half anxious for some reason. She had a bad feeling about John, because she had never seen John so depressed throughout the time she had known him. It was lunchtime and she was looking for John to go out to eat, so she can cheer him up, in any way she could. At last, she found him, walking towards her, with a frown on his face. As soon as he saw Clara, he half smiled and said,

"Ready to go, Clara?"

"Ready when you are," Clara smiled back.

A microsecond later, a gunshot was heard, making all of the people scream with terror, panicking for their lives, some running away to save themselves, only to be shot dead on the spot. Others, including all of Clara's friends were in shock, that they sat on the floor huddling with each other for safety. John grabbed Clara against the wall and sat down. John held Clara like a pillow, while Clara was shaking in fright, her heart pounding. A man came forward, along with two other men, each with a gun in their hand.

"John, is that the man you were talking about?" Clara squeaked out.

John only nodded. Tears streamed down Clara's face at the news. A sob came up her throat. John wiped her tears away kissed her on the top of her head and whispered,

"Shh, Clara, stop crying, please."

The leader of the group came forward to speak.

"Now that I have your attention, you will stay right here, and if I see you move a muscle, you're getting shot like those poor suckers over there," he said, pointing over to the three unlucky people, half past dead, lying in their own blood.

Clara looked to see that grotesque sight, until John turned her head for her not to see it.

"Clara, no. it's too ghastly," John whispered.

"I would like to let you all know, that my wife, died in this hospital, all because some careless doctors in here failed to do their fucking job. My baby's dead, all because of you shitheads! Now all of the doctors that were working on my wife, show yourselves," the man barked.

A hand flew over Clara's mouth, and she started to sob quietly, but uncontrollably, as she knew that John was one of them. John slowly reached in his pocket, and put his car keys in Clara's hand. Clara looked up at him confused.

"Take my car and run. Clara, always remember that I love you," John croaked out, as if he was about to cry.

"I love you, too," Clara mouthed out.

John gave her a long kiss on the lips, before he got up, along with three other doctors.

"I know that's not all of you. There's two more of you doctors. GET THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR PANTS AND SHOW YOURSELVES! 'CAUSE IF I HAVE TO FIND YOU, YOU'RE GETTING SHOT TWICE!" the man screamed out incoherently.

The two doctors got up walked up to the man. He was pleased at this. He said,

"That's more like it. Now all of you are coming with me, Mike, come with me, Jez, watch them, if one of them try to get up and run, kill them," the man instructed. He turned to John, smiled sickly at him, and slung an arm over his shoulders violently, making John flinch in fright. They turned to go down the corridor, Mike and the other doctors following suit. John turned his head to blow a kiss to Clara. Clara started crying and covered her face. It was all clear to her. John was so depressed because he knew he was going to die. The tears couldn't stop at this rude awakening. She then remembered what John instructed her to do. She quickly wiped her tears away and cleared her throat.

"Um, please excuse me, sir," Clara called.

Jez turned around to look at Clara. "What is it? What do you want?" he spat out.

"Um, may I use the bathroom?" Clara asked.

"No one's going anywhere, you could hold it in," Jez shrugged.

"Oh, for God's sake, she's pregnant! Let her go!" a woman shouted out. That voice belonged to Martha.

"Hey, watch your tone, before you get shot," Jez warned. He turned to Clara.

"I'm only letting you go because you're pregnant," Jez said coldly.

"Oh, thank you so much," Clara replied breathlessly.

"Ugh, hurry up," Jez said with an annoyed tone.

Clara got up slowly and walked down the only corridor that led to the bathroom. She covered her mouth as she went around the dead bodies. John was right. It was too ghastly. She turned left where the bathroom was, so that Jez would believe that she actually went to the bathroom. Actually, she went to the staircase that led to the parking lot easily. She ran like a crazy woman, along with an unborn baby inside of her. As soon as she reached John's car, she heard five gunshots. She fell to the ground, like she was the one that got shot. A minute later, there was another two gunshots. Clara sat up and leaned against the car. She started sobbing hysterically, at the thought that John was the one that got shot twice. He was the one that broke the news to the man about his wife dying. It was a brutal way for someone so loving, someone so smart, someone so caring to die. Someone like John. Clara slowly got up, unlocked the door, and got in the car. She put the key in the ignition, hands shaking, and started the car. She drove away, still sobbing at the events of today. She reached the house and got inside, into her room, into the bed, where she and John shared, fully clothed. There she stayed for the rest of the night, and the next two days.

* * *

**A/N:** As you may know, I felt sick to my stomach to write this chapter, to break them up so brutally. They were a happy couple, and they were also happy to be parents, only for them to be ripped apart by thugs. But you have to read on to see how the story unfolds! I would like to see your feedback on this chapter, so stay tuned and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A Week Later

Throughout the past week, Clara avoided work. This was very unusual for her, as she loved going to work everyday. She avoided watching TV, because she knew that the TV networks were covering what happened there left, right, and center, whether it would be BBC, ITV, or the whole nine yards. She even avoided going outside. She knew that those reporters would want an interview from her, and she wasn't in the mood for that.

She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep without having nightmares about what happened in that hospital, how those evil, despicable, bloodthirsty brutes and sad excuses for men took John's life, and several others. That leader of the pack knew good and damn well that it wasn't John and his team's fault that his wife was dead. It was his fault for bringing his wife into his mess, and he would have the audacity to deny his guilt, stroll into the hospital with his "posse", and kill all those innocent people, including her husband. The thought of it just makes Clara feel sick to her stomach. The sight of the dead bloody bodies would forever be engraved in her memories.

The hospital had a memorial service for John and the other doctors that died that day, but Clara didn't go, as she never left her house ever since that day when John was killed. Her parents, Rose, David, Martha, Rory, and several others that Clara was close to, would come over to check if she was OK, and would keep her company. Her parents would even let her stay at their house some days. She was grateful for all that they do, but she would be OK if John was still alive, and the only person that kept her company, was her unborn child that was still inside her. Most of the time, she would cry hard, until she would fall asleep, until it was like a routine for her.

Now, it was almost noon, and Clara was in bed under her covers, face up, staring at the ceiling, her tears burning her face and going into her ears. Just then, the doorbell rang, making Clara groan and pull the covers over her face. That person just wouldn't give up, because that bell has been ringing for the past ten minutes. Frustrated, Clara threw back the covers and got out of the bed. She wiped away her tears and trudged down the stairs in only her pajamas. She opened the door to see a man in a clean cut suit holding a gold jar in his hands.

"Good Afternoon," he greeted with a gentle smile.

"Good afternoon," Clara mumbled.

"Are you the wife of John Smythe?" he asked.

"Obviously, yes," Clara replied with a narrowed look.

"Well, I am here to give you his ashes," he said, handing her the gold jar.

"He was cremated?" Clara whispered.

"Yes, it was in his will," he replied.

"Oh, thank you," was all that Clara said as she didn't know about how John wanted to be cremated.

"Good day," the man said as he bowed his head with respect and turned to leave Clara's porch.

Clara shut the door behind her and looked at the jar she was holding. John was here, in a jar. She just needed a safe place for him to be in. She went upstairs, into her room. She found the safe that John bought, but never used. She opened the safe and put his ashes in there and shut the safe. She found a framed picture of John's smiling face, kissed it earnestly, and put it on top of the safe.

"I love you, John," Clara whispered to herself.

Just then, she felt a wet feeling in between her legs, but she didn't feel like using the bathroom. Seconds later, she felt pain, sharp pain. Clara then knew that she's going to have her baby today. The pain was unbearable. That's the issues with a baby inside of you.

Clara dragged herself across the floor to the house phone, and called Rose. The phone was ringing on the other line for literally five seconds until Rose picked up the phone.

"Hey, Clara, everything alright?" Rose asked.

"No. The baby's coming," Clara replied, her voice strained.

"The baby's coming?!" Rose yelled through the phone.

"Yeah. Come over now and bring David and call Martha too," Clara's voice was shaking.

"David, start the car, Clara's having the baby! We're on our way, Clara."

At that note, Rose hung up the phone. Clara remained sitting down, breathing heavily, like how she was trained in her pregnancy classes. Within ten minutes, Clara heard a car's brakes screech, followed by the door of her flat whacked open. Clara forgot to lock the door.

"Clara?!" Rose called from downstairs.

"In my room!" Clara called back.

She heard running footsteps up the stairs. In came Rose, Martha, and David.

"Hullo, everyone, nice timing," Clara mumbled.

"We're going to get you out of here, deep breaths, alright?" Martha directed.

Clara only nodded as David lifted her up from the floor.

"You're going to be OK, just stay calm," David reassured.

"Oh, I'm calm, just sad," Clara replied, as they went down the stairs, and outside the house. Rose, Martha, and David exchanged looks of sadness and pity.

Coincidentally, Rory was in front of the house to see Clara, but as she saw Clara looking a mess, in labor, he sprang into action, offering to drive the car, while Martha directed him to where the hospital was, Rose and David in the back with Clara, Rose holding Clara's hand.

"Clara, think of the bright side, you can't carry yourself like this, your child would be a part of John," Rose smiled gently.

"He would want you to be happy and live your life," David added.

Clara had to admit, John would be very happy if Clara was happy. Clara cracked a small smile and said,

"Yeah, you guys are right, I'm just going to keep on living my life. But the only love of my life is my child."

Rose grinned. "That's the spirit, Clara."

Another sharp pain ripped through Clara, making her wince and gasp in pain.

"Rory, come on, faster!" Clara groaned.

" I'm going as fast as I can, I can't help that these people don't know how to drive," Rory replied. He turned to Rose and David.

"Mind if I honk the horn?" he asked.

"Oh, be my guest," David replied.

Rory then honked on the horn so loud that the cars scattered. Soon after, they were in front of hospital. Clara was about so say hello to her child.

* * *

John felt water splash in his face, followed by burning on his cheeks, his lips, even his left eyelid. He felt pain all over his body, from sleeping on the floor, and getting beat up by those thugs.

"Oi, sleeping beauty, wake the hell up," a familiar voice sounded.

John's surroundings were clearer to senses. He then realized that his hands were tied and he was sitting in a really uncomfortable chair. He then saw the same three men that terrorized the hospital.

"Good morning," the leader of the group said, with a fake smile.

"Where am I?" John managed to ask.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Smythe, don't be an idiot, I've already told you that you're in my flat," he replied.

"So what do we do, Sting?" Jez asked.

"You two make yourselves useful and get me the shovel and my gun," Sting directed.

Mike and Jez did as said and left, leaving Sting and John alone.

"Now, you know why you're here and not dead like your friends back there," Sting said.

"I think I might have a pretty good idea," John croaked out.

"Yes. You killed my wife. She was a part of me. You were supposed to make her better. But she's dead because of you and your pudding brained doctors. I gave everything that I had for her. She was my life. And you took her away from me. Now I'm taking you away from your own family, and you will pay dearly for what you have done. Killing you would be a wrong move. Shooting you would make you go free with one little pinch. You're gonna suffer like I had, to deal with losing my wife," Sting said murderously.

John had an urge to retort, because everything that he said was way off, but he didn't, as he knew what Sting was capable of. Mike and Jez came back with the shovel and Sting's gun.

"Untie him," Sting directed.

Mike stood John up and untied him. Jez handed John the shovel.

"We're going on a field trip, Dr. Smythe," Sting said, smiling dangerously.

"Where?" John muttered.

"To your grave," Sting simply replied.

John's heart sank. There was no turning back now. He followed the trio of thugs to his resting place. They took him to a seedy forest place, almost in the middle of scenic nowhere.

"First things first, Dr. Smythe, dig your grave, and make sure you dig it real deep, you can take all the time you want," Sting instructed.

John silently obeyed as he started digging. It didn't take him that long, as he had a lot of craftsmanship. As the hole was deep enough, Sting stopped him. John's face and hands were darkened with the dirt from the ground. Sting got his gun ready to shoot, and aimed it at John's forehead.

"Jolly good job. Now it's time. Say good night, Dr. Smythe," Sting said darkly.

Sting then fired the gun, but John swiftly shielded himself with the shovel, making the bullet ricochet all over the place, eventually hitting Mike in head. Mike fell into the hole, stone dead. Outraged, Sting went to fire again, but he had no bullets left.

"Jez, do something!"

Jez rummaged through his pocket and took out his gun. He fired it, but John did the same thing with the shovel, making the bullet ricochet, and hitting Jez in the neck. The bullet made an exit wound, making blood run out of Jez's mouth and down his chin very quickly as Jez choked on his own blood. Jez died instantly, going into the same hole Mike fell in, their bodies piling against each other in John's grave. Sting looked like he was about to burst then and there. He let out a scream as he charged at John, tackling him to the floor. They wrestled each other to get the shovel for awhile. Sting's intention was to choke John with the wooden base of the shovel, but John had the higher advantage, elbowing Sting in the head. He quickly scrambled to his feet. As soon as Sting got to his feet, John swung the shovel at Sting's head, making a blood spurting gash occur on the side of Sting's head, making a trail of blood come down the side of his face. He screamed and writhed violently on the floor. John threw the shovel into the bushes and started running to anywhere but to where Sting was. As he was running, he heard Sting scream curses and death threats.

"You think you're the big shot, Dr. Smythe?! Well, you're messing with your worst nightmare! I'll find you! And if I do, you're gonna die a vicious death, I guarantee it!" Sting screamed out.

John found a way out of the forest area and realized that he was by the Mersey, and there was a hotel close by. John concocted a plan in his head. John would go there and freshen up and stay there until tomorrow morning. Then he would cut his hair, so that he would be unrecognizable, and then go on the Mersey to leave England. He had enough money to pay the fare. If he stayed in England, it would be certain that Sting would find him and kill him, and maybe he would be willing to go to the extreme, and kill Clara. John would never forgive himself if anything would have ever happened to Clara. It was all set. John was leaving town.

* * *

The next day

Clara was sitting in the rocking chair in her new daughter's room, cradling her sleeping little girl in her arms. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. And she was her's. She had John's eyes and eyebrows, which was more than enough to remind her of John. Clara named her Oswin, after her great grandmother. Oswin let out a small yawn from her little mouth, making Clara grin, for the first time in forever. Clara wouldn't know what's going to happen without John in the long run, but she knew that he was in better place, and she would be the best mother that Oswin would have. Clara will always love John, but nothing will ever take Clara away from Oswin. And she would make that happen.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. John's going to live his life as a dead man... well, at least for seven years. Clara's going to live her life, thinking John's dead. Poor Clara. The reason why I updated rather quickly was that I couldn't stand John and Clara being separated, and I just want to get through these few chapters, so that John and Clara would reunite, that's what everyone wants, right? So, anyway, the next few chapters would be major events that happened while they were separated. So stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-October 2008

Four months. Four months of living as a dead man. And today was John's birthday.

"Yep, this is the life," John thought to himself.

Throughout these months, John was literally living a nomadic life, going from hotel to hotel in Scotland, while sporting that buzz cut and speaking in a Scottish accent. He was running out of money, and the final stop for him would be living on the streets, even though he had a home and a good paying job back in England. But he had to stay away from England, to keep Clara and their daughter/son safe from that brute, Sting. By the looks of him, John believes that Sting's going completely insane because of the death of his wife and how it was because of him, and he wouldn't stand to hear the truth. John almost felt sorry for the guy.

John's stomach was grumbling, he was hungry. Across the street, there was a café, so John went across the street into the café. He looked around the place and walked over to the red haired waitress at the front.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the waitress asked in a thick Scottish accent.

John cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ah, yeah, I'll have the bangers and mash," John replied, in a Scottish accent. That's one of the benefits of being a fast learner.

"Any drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Oh, just coffee would be alright, two drops of milk," John replied.

"Coming right up," the waitress said.

She called out to the cook in a Scottish Gaelic language and went over to the coffee making machine. John looked to see that she was having trouble getting it to work.

"Ugh, damn thing isn't working again," the waitress groaned.

"Hmm, let me take a wee look see," John said, getting up from his seat, and going over to the coffee making machine.

He instantly saw the problem, as he dealt with this back at the hospital almost all the time with the coffee making machine. In under five minutes, he got the machine working again. The waitress looked more than pleased with this.

"Well, I'll be, you've got that thing working in seconds! You're my savior, you know," the waitress grinned.

"I'm quite good with mechanics," John said, hiding his smile.

"You know, we might need you around here... say, you looking for a job?" the waitress asked.

"Och, you just read me mind!" John said, with delight.

"Good, 'cause you got it!" the waitress grinned.

"Wait, doesn't the manager get to decide whether I have a job or not?" John asked casually.

"I'm the manager," the waitress pointed to herself.

"Oh," John said, his face turning hot.

"Well, that meal of yours will be five quid," the waitress said.

John fumbled his hand in his pocket, and fished his out wallet. He lost his grip on it, making his money, credit cards, and driver's license drop on the table.

"Shit..." John cursed under his breath.

"Oh, no, let me help you with that," the waitress offered.

"No, no, I'm fine," John said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, I insist... John," the waitress giggled.

She squinted at John's driver's license.

"Hey, you're English. You have the same name as one of those nine people that died in that massacre in a hospital," the waitress whispered.

John thought he was going to jump off a bridge at this moment. He sighed and gave in.

"Yes, that person is me," John said, going back to his English accent.

The waitress' eyes opened wide and a hand went over her mouth.

"Tell you what, do you have somewhere that's quiet and secluded?" John asked.

The waitress nodded and gestured John to follow her. When the pair was in that place, John took the time to explain everything. The waitress nodded as she understood everything that John was saying.

"So, that explains you faking that accent, and being far away from home. You want to protect your wife and your baby, you must really love her to death," the waitress whispered, holding her hand to her heart.

"Oh, yes, more than anything, if anything would've happened to her, I'll never forgive myself," John said, wholeheartedly.

The waitress made a look as if she was thinking hard about something. Just then, her face lit up.

"Hey, there's an apartment for sale upstairs from here, maybe you could stay there," the waitress said.

"Do I still have the job?" John asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course, how you're going to pay the rent?" the waitress smirked.

"You do realize that you're helping me to hide from the mob?" John asked.

"I could use a little action in me life," the waitress smiled.

John flashed only half smile. "Hey, I didn't even ask for your name," John said, realizing his error.

"Oh, Amelia Pond, you could call me Amy," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Amy."

* * *

January 2009

Five months passed since John had died. Tomorrow, Oswin would be turning five months old. These months flew by like a whirlwind, when Clara was busy. Raising a child on her own was a handful, because Oswin was very demanding, just like John. She always had to find ways to find a babysitter for Oswin and go to work at the same time. At the same time, the bills were piling high and she didn't make enough money to pay them anymore, as Great Britain was going through tough financial times.

Right now, it was Clara's lunch break, and Clara was sitting by the window, at the cafeteria in the hospital, munching on chips, as the prices at her favorite sandwich shop increased. She would always eat there for her lunch break. But now, she ate there only once in a while. If John was still alive, she wouldn't go through this. The thought of John, a smart, loving, but childlike man, being shot dead made a tear roll down her cheek.

Just then, she felt someone sit in front of Clara. She quickly wiped her tears away, and snapped her head up to see who it was. It was Dr. Wright. She had a gentle smile, which was very rare, she would always have a scowl on her face. Maybe it was because of her retirement. Clara didn't blame her at all. Being in a hospital was hard work.

"Hello, Clara," Dr. Wright greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Wright, how's retirement going?" Clara asked with a gentle smile.

"All right. It's quite a bore sometimes. I was just walking around the neighborhood, and I just stopped by to see the progress being made. By the way, how's the new senior consultant?"

"Oh, you mean Dr. Song? She's alright, she's not that demanding like you were, honestly," Clara replied.

Dr. Wright chuckled softly. "Suppose I was, mainly because I wanted all of the doctors and nurses to work st their full potential."

"Yes, of course," Clara smiled.

"How's that little bundle of joy of yours?" Dr. Wright asked.

"She's doing great, about to turn five months tomorrow," Clara replied.

"Five months already, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Dr. Wright commented.

"It's no fun for me, I have bills to pay, I have to work, and I have to take care of Oswin, and pay her babysitters. I must say, if John was still here, I wouldn't be having these issues," Clara mumbled, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Ah, Dr. Smythe, your late husband, the reason why you were moping before I came here. You know, he was a bit too young to die," Dr. Wright sighed, nodding in understanding.

Shockingly, Dr. Wright took Clara's hand and held it.

"Clara, you know being a nurse doesn't cut it in this world anymore. It is time that you go back to school, and become a doctor," Dr. Wright said, solemnly.

"Me? A doctor? Dr. Wright, I don't think I could do that, it takes a lot of work, and I have to be there for Oswin," Clara rambled.

"Clara, all those years ago, when you were only a medical student and an intern at this hospital, you have shown the utmost potential, and those good habits haven't gone away. I know that," Dr. Wright said.

Clara smiled, as she never heard Dr. Wright say something this flattering to her. "Really?" She asked.

Dr. Wright nodded and smiled.

Clara smiled, her heart warmed with gratitude. "Gee, thanks, Dr. Wright," she said.

"My pleasure, now go out there, and make me proud."

Dr. Wright and Clara said their goodbyes and Dr. Wright left. It was almost time to get back to work. At that moment, Clara had made up her mind. She was going to become the new Dr. Smythe.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well, there you have it, John found a way to survive in Scotland, with help from a certain someone... ;), and Clara is going to become a doctor. I'm planning on making the next chapter the last chapter of John and Clara being separated. After all, the main idea of the story is how Clara would deal with John being angry and traumatized by the events of the massacre and how he was running from the mob. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-April 2013

Today was the first day interns were coming to into the hospital, and Clara is going to be the junior mentor, now that she's a doctor. It was hard work through the process, but with her prior knowledge through John and being a nurse, she was able to get her doctorate and go from Nurse Clara to Dr. Smythe.

She got the promotion at the hospital, she had enough money to pay bills, and Clara took this opportunity to celebrate, by making herself look good, by getting a new haircut, and getting tanned, toned, and terrific. She also bought new clothes for Oswin, as she was going to start primary school, skipping a year, and she needed to go to school in style. It was apparent that she got her study habits from John.

The interns were here, and Clara was on her way to where they were with Dr. Song. When she saw the interns, a wave of memories hit her, when she was the intern and John was the junior mentor, except in this case, the junior mentor wasn't falling in love with one of the interns. Things changed though, as there was a bigger group of interns. There were five interns, three girls and two boys. And they all looked so eager to start work, especially the girl with blonde childlike pigtails, who always kept a smile on her face throughout the introduction. She reminded Clara of herself, when she was an intern.

As soon as Dr. Song realized that Clara was there, she said with an mock impatient tone,

"That took you long enough."

"Sorry, Dr. Song, I was just finishing a check up with a patient," Clara apologized, smiling at the group of interns, who were quite impressed at what Clara just said.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Clara Oswald-Smythe, she'll be helping you throughout this internship when you need it," Dr. Song started.

She turned to Clara and said,

"Dr. Smythe, could you set them up for me, something's going on in the emergency room."

"Sure, I'll just show them around first, and then I'll set them up," Clara said.

"Good idea! Good luck, everyone," Dr. Song said, as she rushed out of the room.

Clara clapped her hands together and said,

"All right everyone, let's get started, shall we?"

Clara gestured for the kids to follow her. She showed the interns around the hospital, just like how John showed her, Rose, and Martha. She felt like John, all leader like and smart in the mind. Clara felt like she's making John proud, as he looked down from heaven to check on her, and never felt more than happy to make John happy.

Now the interns were set up in the clinic, and they were doing a great job, showing their fullest potential if what they learned at their medical school. Clara was helping the smiling girl, whose name was Jenny, with something that was unfamiliar to her. As Clara showed her what was wrong, she quickly picked it up and moved on. Clara was quite impressed at this. Throughout the morning, Jenny got a good review on her first day, just like Clara. It was lunch time and Clara met up with Jenny to express how impressed she was at Jenny's performance.

"Oh, thanks, Dr. Smythe, I just love being here to put what I love to do and what I learned to practice," Jenny smiled.

"And you're doing a really great job at it. You know, Jenny, you remind me of myself when I was an intern here," Clara pointed out.

"I do?" Jenny questioned.

Clara nodded and smiled.

"Oh, Dr. Smythe, thank you! As a matter of fact, how was things like when you were an intern?" Jenny asked.

"Things were quite the same when I was an intern," Clara replied wistfully.

"Who was the junior mentor?" Jenny asked.

"The other Dr. Smythe, my husband," Clara replied, with a sigh.

"Oh," Jenny frowned. "Sorry for bringing it up," she apologized.

"That's OK, I have no more tears to cry anymore." Clara said, placing a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "John as my junior mentor was quite romantic, you know."

"Did you first fell in love with him, when he first walked in the room?" Jenny asked, eager to know.

"Oh, no, he was in love with me first, we actually met the year before, on the bus, when it was the first day of my last year of medical school, he couldn't stop staring at me. I almost thought he was a perverted psychopath," Clara said with a little laugh, making Jenny giggle.

Clara continued. "Then that afternoon, I went to the club with my friends to have a little fun, and yet again, I saw John, dancing like an idiot, spinning around and waving his hands everywhere, he called it the drunken giraffe, and it seemed that he justified being a psycho. He saw me, and tried to come over, and I literally had to run for my life out of there!"

Clara and Jenny were doubled over in giggles at Clara's description of that incident at the club. Clara caught her breath and continued.

"And then that night, he came to my house, I don't even know how he knew where I lived."

"He wouldn't quit it," Jenny commented.

"No, he wouldn't, and I thought it was the last day of my life, because I thought I had a stalker. Anyway, he said hello to me, and he was actually looking for his mate, and it was about to rain, so I let him in before he caught his death out there. And during the storm, I had the opportunity to sit down with John and have a decent conversation, and at that point he didn't seem like a bad person after all. We then met again, two months later, and I was studying the lesson, for that day, and he actually knew medical terminology, because his mum was a pediatrician, but then at my first day of internship, he was actually a doctor, and I remembered being so mad at him for lying to me, so he took me out for our lunch break and I discovered that he was very smart, and that won me over. That night we had a karaoke party, and John was pressured to sing, and when he took the stage and started singing, he kept looking at me, and that was when I fell in love with him. We first kissed at my graduation, and we dated for five years, until we got married," Clara explained.

Clara sighed. "And then three years later, when I was still pregnant, those three brutes took John away from me."

"Dr. Smythe, I still am sorry for your loss, it wasn't right how he died like that," Jenny said.

"I know. I'm just going to do John a favor, and move on, be who I am, a doctor and your junior mentor," Clara smiled.

Jenny smiled back. Clara's watch beeped, signaling that it was time for work.

"Well, Jenny, it's 2, time for you to get back to work," Clara said.

"Your orders, Dr. Smythe," Jenny smiled. Clara felt a little sad, as those were the exact words she would always tell John, which would amuse him and make him happy.

"You know what, just call me Clara, but not around the others and Dr. Song," Clara said.

"OK, Clara," Jenny said with a little giggle.

They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

December 2013

The holiday season was approaching and the café was packed, as it seemed that people wanted to eat out for Christmas dinner instead of eating at home. John's hands were getting tired, after washing dishes and cleaning after those people, 'cause they knew how to eat. John didn't mind it at all, as long as he, Clara, and their child was safe. John knew that she was going to spend Christmas with her parents, along with their child. John longed to be with them, but he couldn't. It was so remarkable how John made it through five years without anybody recognizing him, probably because of his beard and the buzz cut. and Sting was still looking for him all over England, because he was such a simpleton. John was washing the last batch of dirty dishes, in gloom, while Amy was telling John an outrageous incident that happened to her on the bus, to cheer him up a bit.

"And then he wouldn't leave me and the others alone, and so this bloke throws his grocery bag full of cans at the man's head, and the man fell to the ground blacked out," Amy explained through fits of giggles, making John laugh, for the first time in five years.

"And he picked his bag up like nothing happened and we had to wait for another bus, because the police was there. Och, I swear it was so bad," Amy finished.

"That was quite funny, I mean, it wasn't necessary for the man to get hit by a bag of cans," John scoffed.

"I know," Amy agreed.

Just then, Amy's face fell when she saw who came in. It was a woman, who looked like she was well in her 40's, with blonde thick mane of curls, with too much red lipstick. She was wearing a tight black dress, showing all her wrinkles. She was walking towards the counter in clinking high heels, through whistles and catcalls. She stopped at a table to chat with two men. John had to stop himself making his jaw drop. Instead he whispered.

"Oh, my, God, what does she have on? Amy, is that a prostitute?"

"No, that's Melody, she's a whore," Amy simply replied.

"How come?" John asked.

"She always come in with young men, to wine and dine, and then afterwards, she would go to the man's place to shag," Amy replied.

John nodded his head and pursed his lips. "So, she's a cougar. Nice," he said.

"And not even that, she's married," Amy added.

"What?" John said, in outrage. "Does her husband know what she's doing?"

"Sadly, no," Amy replied.

"How long?" John asked.

"Oh, God knows how long, I lost count," Amy replied.

John shook his head. "Shameful." he scoffed.

Melody came up to the counter and cracked a smug smile on her face. John knew that Amy wanted to just jump out the damn counter and strangle that harridan in black, just by how she was looking at her.

"Hey, diner girl, I'm still waiting for my coffee, you know," Melody said.

John was so annoyed at her voice, that he wanted to let a car run over him.

"What would you like, Melody?" Amy asked, patiently.

"Get me the special, with a orange soda," Melody replied, taking out her lipstick, and applying another coat of it on her lips.

"Sorry, we don't have that, we ran out, should have came earlier," Amy said, shrugging her shoulders, with a smug look.

"Oi, leave your attitude at home, lass," Melody snapped.

Amy's eyebrows started to twitch in anger. Her lips were pressed together, trying hard not to scowl.

"All right, I'll have the haggis," Melody said.

"Coming right up," Amy said, still tight lipped.

She wheeled around and went into the kitchen and called, rather yelled to the cook in Scottish Gaelic, leaving John with Melody. A smile crept on Melody's face.

"Hello, sweetie," Melody said.

"Hello," John simply replied, in his Scottish accent, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, name's David," John replied, using his alias.

"Nice too meet you, David. You know, I have never seen you 'round here before, where you from?" Melody asked.

"Oh, hailing all the way from Glasgow," John replied.

"Ah, long way, innit?" Melody commented.

"Yeah," John nodded, forcing a smile.

"Are you single?" Melody asked.

John hesitated before answering. He knew that he was married, but at this point, Clara would have moved on and found another man to be a father figure to their child, but there was another possibility that Clara would never date, because she still loved John. And John had no intentions to date another woman. Plus, he knew exactly what Melody was planning to do with him, and he'd already devised a plan to take her down.

"Yeah, I'm single," John replied.

"You? Single?" Melody gasped. "A handsome man like you shouldn't be single."

"Well, I am," John said.

Melody smiled and said,

"Well, then, if that's the case, how 'bout we have a little chat right now."

John hid his smile as he looked down at himself, with his clothes he wore from this morning and the dirty apron.

"Well, I can't go looking like this, I've been slaving in that kitchen for hours, and it's late," John said, with that Scottish brogue in his voice.

"I don't care, just take off the apron, and good as new," Melody said.

John smirked as he slowly got up and went to the back to hang up his apron. Amy spotted John hanging up his apron.

"Leaving so soon?" Amy asked.

"Oh, no, just freshening up for my date," John replied, reaching in his bag for that cologne he bought at a flea market and spraying it all over himself.

"What?" Amy asked in shock. "With her? I thought you said you're married!"

"I know, I'm doing you a favor," John said.

He gave Amy a look and winked at her as he walked back to the table. Amy, now knowing what John's up to, smiled as she went to the kitchen, got Melody and John's food. She went over to their table and served them.

"About damn time you got my food," Melody sneered. "I reckon your brain's more slower than your service. And by the way, I'm not paying."

Amy stood there fuming that John thought that her red hair was going to catch fire in a matter of seconds. John reached in his pocket and took out exact change and handed it to Amy.

"For both of us," John said in his Scottish accent, giving Amy a reassuring look.

Amy took the money, put it in her pocket and set down their food.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Shoo, fly," Melody said, waving her hand away.

Amy wheeled around back to the counter and sat down to read her magazine.

"Anyway, David, how do like it around here?" Melody asked.

"It's quite fine, thanks for asking," John replied, shoving forkfuls of his meal.

"You've got quite the appetite," Melody commented, observing John stuffing his face.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't eaten since this morning," John said, his mouth full.

"You poor thing. You know, I have no idea why a man like you is single," Melody said.

"Oh, you don't know the person I am, believe me, I can manage being single," John asked.

"I thought you were married," Melody said.

"I don't think being married made anyone a person," John said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"OK, then, you tell me what kind of person you are," Melody said.

"Ah, ah, slow down, lass, you started it, you tell me what kind of person, a married person is-by the way, it's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home to your husband?" John asked.

Melody looked up at John's smirking face, shocked. "How do you know I was married?" she asked.

"Oh, a wee bird told me," John replied.

Amy, who was listening in, took her magazine and went to the back, much to Melody's chagrin.

"Ooh, I want to beat her little skinny arse!" Melody muttered under her breath, shaking her fist.

"Does your husband know you're out here wining and dining one of your mansluts?" John asked.

"Well, I don't see you as a manslut, but he knows I'm working," Melody replied.

"Will you ever tell him one of these days?" John asked.

"No," Melody replied.

"Will he ask you?" John asked.

"No," Melody replied.

"I see. You're out here wining and dining me... what do you plan to do for the rest of the night?" John asked.

"What do you want to do?" Melody asked.

John bit back his smile. "Do you find me attractive?" John asked.

"Yeah," Melody replied.

John smirked. "Do you want to take my clothes off and fuck me? Make me all yours?" John asked.

Melody pursed her lips. "Well, not around here, and you gotta lose the beard," she replied.

"Aw, crud," John said, stifling back a laugh, trying hard not to revert back to his English accent. "You've got a sense of humor."

John then gave in to laughter, while Melody was smirking.

"You know, I really don't understand you," Melody said.

"Just like how I don't understand you," John replied. "By the way, I've been brought into the light to know what you really are. You're so bleedin' simple and shallow minded, you can't be hurt, because you have no integrity at all, none whatsoever."

"Oh, is that so?" Melody asked.

"Yep. And it's so sad that all the men you dated and shagged, don't know that they're walking into a trap. So, therefore, Melody, I don't go to bed with scum, sorry about that... and about being single... I lied. I'm married, and she has more integrity than you will ever have," John said.

Just then, a man's voice shouted out,

"What?!"

Melody whirled around and John turned to see a man, in which John considered as Melody's husband, who looked like hell bent over.

"Charles! I-I can explain," Melody stammered.

John took both of their plates and scurried out of there, into the kitchen, just in case Melody's husband got any angrier. Once he saw Amy, he said excitedly,

"I'm a genius, Amy."

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

John gestured for Amy to come with him. The two watched how Melody was being chewed out by her husband. John looked at Amy who was looking happy at this.

"John, thanks for this, you really did do me a favor," Amy grinned.

"Anytime, Amy. Anytime," John replied.

Even though John was far away from Clara for five years, his love for her was still clear.

* * *

**A/N: ** I'm happy to announce that this will be the last chapter of John and Clara being separated. The next chapter will have what made John come back to England, in which he and Clara would eventually reunite. Anyway, some notes on the chapter. The first part with Clara, I felt so sad to write it, because of those happy days she had with John and how she experienced brutal things, it was just so much to take in. John's part when he told off that whore was so exciting for me to write, I had that inspiration from a clip from a TV show that the late Elisabeth Sladen (may God rest her soul) starred in, when her character told off this two timing manslut. If you want to give it a watch, just search up on YouTube, "Elisabeth Sladen Beware the Gentle People". I swear, it's awesome. Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter, you're gonna love it, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-March 2015

John was doing his nightly exercises, laid on the floor, doing his 50 crunches. These exercises benefited him, because he got more muscular and less flabby. He had to hand it to himself, he looked good for a man in his 40's. Most importantly, exercising helped John take his mind off things, including the fact that he was being hunted down and away from Clara for almost seven years. It was complete bliss for him. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. John got up from the floor and grabbed the towel to dry off his sweat. He opened the door to see Amy with a smile on her face. Her eyes widened as she saw John's sweaty shirtless frame.

"Well, _hello _there," Amy greeted, looking at John up and down. "Hope I'm not interrupting your exercises."

"Careful, Amy," John warned. "And I was just finished, so you're not interrupting anything. What's up?"

"Well, I came to give you your wallet."

Amy brought out John's wallet like a magician, making John widen his eyes in shock as he didn't know he left it at the shop.

"Oh, my God, Amy!" John whispered, throwing on his t-shirt and rushing towards her, taking his wallet willingly. He didn't realize that his life would be in absolute danger if it weren't for Amy's quick action.

"You were in such a rush that you left it there," Amy said, with a smirk.

"Thank you so much, you're _my _savior now," John said gratefully. "Do you know what could have happened to me?"

"I know, good thing I clean the shop all the way through."

Just then Amy's face lit up as she wanted to share something with John.

"Hey, you know while I was cleaning," Amy started.

"Yeah... " John said, urging Amy to go on.

"There was this guy that didn't know we were closed. I was about to say something harsh, but he looked really suspicious, he kinda looked like the English scarface, with that scar on the side of his face, he looked like he was out to kill somebody, so I told him nicely that we were closed..." Amy trailed off, as she saw John turning pale, his green eyes widened, having the fright of his life, as he knew that Sting was in Scotland.

"John, what's wrong? You look scared to death," Amy said, concerned.

"Amy, I have to leave Scotland, by tomorrow morning, I can't be here, he's gonna find me..." John rambled on, taking his bag, stuffing the only clothes he had for seven years in it.

"Wait, you don't mean... oh, my God," Amy whispered, as she knew what John was talking about.

"Yeah, I'm not taking any chances, I have to go back to England," John said, taking the last item of clothing and stuffing it in his bag.

"But will it be hard for you? I mean, that massacre was all over the news, and your wife! You can't hide from her," Amy said.

"Well, if I have to go through that... I don't mind it at all," John replied.

Amy, shaken by the sudden action and John's perseverance, said,

"I'll go buy you a pass to the ferry, so you'll be on your way."

"Thank you, Amy. You know, you did a really good job taking care of me," John gratefully acknowledged.

"Oh, John, stop with the sappy talk and let me get you your ticket," Amy said, with a smirk.

* * *

The next morning

John was in the clothing he wore from the first day he set foot in this café. The store wouldn't be open for another ten minutes. Amy went forward and gave John two cards.

"Here's your ticket to the ferry and your bus pass. They're both unlimited so don't worry about spending more money," Amy instructed.

"Thanks. I'll never forget you, Amy," John said, in a lower timbre.

Tears welled in Amy's eyes as she threw her arms around John into a hug. They let go of each other, John kissed Amy on the cheek.

"I'm off now," John said.

"Good luck," Amy said, with a smile.

John smiled a little as he waved to Amy going out the door. Tears rolled down Amy's cheeks as she waved goodbye to John.

As he left the store, he broke into a half run towards the bus stop. He was lucky as the bus came in under five minutes. It wasn't that long until John reached the ferry terminal with destiny to the Mersey in England. He payed his fare, went on the ferry, and was on his way to England.

Throughout this time, John did some thinking on how his friends and family would react to him being alive, most importantly, how Clara would react. All that thinking made John fall asleep on the ride.

The ferry almost reached the Mersey when John woke up. He felt like a hammer was whacking him in his skull. John rubbed his head from the pain. All of a sudden, his vision came from multicolor, to just plain red. He rubbed his eyes to get his vision back to normal. It didn't work. looked around in panic, and he froze in shock to see Sting, with blood on his face with the shovel, dripping with Sting's blood, ready to swing at John. John opened the emergency exit, and jumped out of the boat into the cold water. As John saw that he was almost at shore, he swam with all his strength, his vision still red. After twenty minutes, he reached the Mersey, stepping on English soil for the first time in seven years. He could here the chattering and laughter in English accents. It burned his ears. He felt nothing but pain. In a split second, he found his escape by blacking out.

* * *

Clara was in a rush to pick Oswin up from school. Her mind was caught in work, that she forgot that it was a clerical half day of school. She grabbed her car keys and was about to go out the door when her phone rang. She saw that it was Rory calling. She switched to her Bluetooth headset.

"Rory, what's up?" Clara greeted.

"Um, Clara... oh, God, this is going to be so hard to explain," Rory replied.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Clara asked, feeling pain in her stomach from nervousness.

"Uh, a-a-are you standing up?" Rory asked.

"Um, yes, I'm about to get in my car to pick Oswin up," Clara replied with a little chuckle.

"Well, then get in your car and sit down, 'cause this news could hit you really hard," Rory said with a shaky voice.

"Um, OK," Clara said. She rushed over to the car, opened the door, and sat down, shutting the door behind her.

"OK, Rory, what's going on? Is it Oswin?" Clara asked, her voice trembling.

"No, it's not Oswin. Um, someone found a... uh... b-b-body... by the port of the Mersey," Rory stammered.

"Well, what's that got to do with me?" Clara asked.

"Clara, I don't know how to say this but... that body was your husband's," Rory said in a low tone.

At that note, Clara then understood the meaning of "how the world stood still", because she felt herself being frozen in time at the news that John was never dead. She spent seven years of her life thinking John was dead. All Clara saw was blank space.

"Clara, are you still there?" Rory asked.

"John's alive?" Clara managed to ask.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Rory replied.

Clara thought she was going to faint at this sudden news. But she shook it off and refused to believe it.

"Rory, get off my phone with this nonsense about John being alive. I have his ashes in my house!" Clara said.

"Clara, I'm serious, he's right here next to me, we're at the hospital you work at-" Rory protested.

Clara then felt crackling on the line.

"Clara, it's Rose," Rose said through the phone.

"Rose, don't tell me you're in this," Clara said in disbelief.

"Clara, you can't afford to deny this, you've been hurting for seven years! They found John by the Mersey, all wet in that cold weather!" Rose said.

Tears welled in her eyes as she choked out,

"But how could he fake his death? I mean, that week after they terrorized the hospital, some guy in black gave me the ashes in a gold jar and I locked it in a safe. The man told me it was in his will to be cremated, for God's sake, I heard him die while I was running for my life!"

"Clara, he's not that kind of a person to fake his death. Maybe those three bums had something else planned for him and John had to save himself," Rose reasoned.

"But he should have just came back home, and then we would have called the cops, and then they would have been locked up for the rest of their miserable lives, and we would have been happy," Clara rambled through tears.

"I know, I'm sure he'll explain why he was away for so long...oh, my God, he's waking up, I'll call you back," Rose said, her words rushed.

Rose hung up the phone. Clara stared into space, tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

John opened his eyes to a white surface. As his vision became clear and no longer red, he realized he was in a soft bed, in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his headache gone. He tried to get up, until he felt someone lay him back down.

"Oh, no you don't," a female voice told him.

John realized that it was one of Clara's friends, Rose.

"Where am I?" John mumbled.

"You're in the hospital," Rose replied.

"Which hospital?" John asked.

"The hospital you work in," Rose replied.

"Oh," John said, laying back down. "Rose, I must say, I never knew how you got so fat."

"And I must say, you've never changed, but your voice did. Talk about 'all about that bass'...and nice haircut," Rose grinned.

"Oh... thank you," John said, running his fingers through his hair.

"How you're feeling, mate?" another familiar voice called.

John turned to see Rory with a crooked smile.

"Well, after jumping off the ferry, I'm quite fine. I think I twisted my ankle. And you've gotten more uglier than before," John smirked.

"Don't make me call my probation officer, John," Rory joked.

The two of them broke into chuckles at Rory's joke.

"You know, when they wheeled you in, you've caused excitement," Rose pointed out.

"I did?" John asked.

"Yep, crowd of doctors and nurses rushed to see you, they were shaken up, and Dr. Wright came to visit, she fainted when she first saw you... she retired, you know," Rose replied.

"Oh, she fainted? I wish I was awake to see that! Is she alright?" John asked.

"She's fine, they revived her," Rory replied.

"Your parents were joyful about you being alive, and Clara..." Rose started.

John's green eyes widened as he sat up and exclaimed,

"You called Clara?!"

"Uh, yeah, something wrong with that?" Rory asked with a narrowed look.

"Yes, something's wrong with that!" John growled, exasperated.

"John," Rose started sternly. "She's your wife, she deserves to know, she's been through so much."

"I know that, Rose," John sighed, laying back down. "It's just that... I'm not ready to see her, I mean, Clara's gonna hate me. How can I face her? Look her in the eye without her smacking me across the face? She's gonna think I abandoned her and our child, by the way, is my child a girl or boy?"

"A girl," Rory replied. "Her name is Oswin, quite a smart little girl, skipped the first year of primary school."

At that moment, John never felt a burning anger in his life. He missed the first years of his daughter's life, because he was on the run, living in fear. Sting robbed him of his life, because he was in denial. He still is afraid right now. John faked a smile and choked out,

"Oh, must have got it from me... or Clara, 'cause she's brilliant."

"And about Clara, she's not gonna hate you, she'll completely understand everything," Rose reassured.

John sighed. "I hope so."

"John, we know so," Rory said knowingly.

A nurse came in the room and said,

"She's here."

Rose went out the room to see Clara. John's heart started to pound as his wife was right outside the door. His breath was caught in his throat.

"Ready, John?" Rory asked.

John took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

"Rory, tell him he can come out now," Rose called out.

* * *

Clara dropped Oswin off at her parents' house and was on her way to the hospital to see if Rose and Rory were actually right about John being alive. Thoughts were circling her mind about John. He was well in his 40's right now, 43, if Clara was exact, which was old in her book. It was hard for Clara to imagine John at 43 years old. What if he didn't age gracefully and looked too old to be with her? What if Clara didn't age gracefully? That's what made a tear roll down her cheek.

She quickly wiped her tears away and continued driving. She reached the hospital now. Clara felt herself shake with anxiety. She took a deep breath, which did no trick to comfort her. She walked inside the hospital, to hear nothing but dead silence. Clara looked at the receptionist.

"Room 405," the receptionist said, like she read Clara's mind.

Clara nodded in acknowledgement and went up the elevator to the fourth floor. As the elevator doors opened, her heart pounded as she was going to see her husband for the first time in seven years. Clara was right outside the door when the nurse saw her and went inside to inform them that she was here. Rose came out first.

"Hi, Clara, how you're feeling right now?" she asked.

"Anxious," was Clara's response.

"Why anxious? You're gonna see him again!" Rose grinned.

"OK. All right. I'm ready," Clara said, her voice trembling.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Rory, tell him he could come out," she called out.

A minute later, Rory came out of the room. He smiled at Clara, and looked in the room, Rose's eyes welling with tears. As soon as Clara knew it, she saw a man in a t-shirt and sweatpants walking with a limp out of the room, that man being John Smythe, living, breathing, alive and well.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought I might just end this chapter here, because I just wanted to be evil :). But other than that, Clara saw John, that counts as them being reunited, right? Anyway, I was so happy to write this chapter because the isolation between John and Clara was killing me. The next chapter will focus on Clara knowing what really happened to John to be away for so many years, and all I can say is that it's going to be hard work for John and Clara to have a normal life again. So, I want to see your feedback on this chapter, so stay tuned and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clara thought she was going to faint right now. She was waiting for someone to pinch her, as she thought she was dreaming. She was standing face to face with John. She walked slowly towards him, John doing the same with a limp. They were close to each other now, Clara marveling over how John aged so well. His floppy hair was gone, only to be replaced with a dark buzz cut with some tiny strands of gray, his face with smile wrinkles on the sides of his eyes and mouth, and stubble, all black and gray. All that stayed the same was his green eyes, that hadn't lost its spark. John didn't look childish anymore, but Clara didn't mind it at all. Clara's lips trembled as she choked out.

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Clara," John replied. Clara shuddered at John's voice as he had a deeper timbre to it.

"It's been a while, like seven years?"

"Yeah, long time, isn't it?" John commented.

Tears welled in Clara's eyes as she asked,

"Is it really you, John?"

"Yes, Clara, it's me," John whispered, taking Clara's hands, pulling her close.

Clara looked down at his hands and saw that he still had his wedding ring. Clara looked back up at his face, and gave in to crying, throwing her arms around John into a hug, John doing the same. She melted into the hug, at the thought that she was holding John, in which she never did in seven years. Rose and Rory looked on, Rory fighting back tears, and Rose looking a hot mess. John and Clara let go of each other, Clara seeing John's face and eyes all red and wet with tears.

"Oh, John, you're alive, you've kept your promise," Clara said through tears.

"I missed you so much, Clara," John whispered.

"But how..." Clara started, while John kissed both of Clara's hands. "How are you alive? I heard you die while I was running away, I saw you die! They gave me your ashes, I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

"Clara, dear, I'll explain everything," John said, wiping away his tears and holding her tighter, and kissing her in the top of her head. "But not around here, and not around you two."

John turned to Rose and Rory and gave them a look. Rose wiped her tears away and nodded as she went back to her usual work.

"I have no life, so... I'll just go to a club or something," Rory said.

Rory left, leaving John and Clara alone with each other.

"Come on," John said, gesturing to his hospital room.

Clara wrapped an arm around John's waist and helped him back into the room. Clara helped John get back into the bed, and laid him down.

"Thanks, babe, you're so good to me," John acknowledged.

Clara smiled a little as she joined him in bed, laying her head on his chest.

"So, why'd you run away from me for so long?" Clara asked.

"It's quite a long story, Clara," John replied.

"I'm all ears, John," Clara urged John to go on.

John breathed heavily as he went on with the explanation.

"Well, they kidnapped me at the morgue, I knew how to slow my heartbeat. And then they took me to sound underground place. They roughed me up a bit. A week later, they told me that they hired someone to pose as the person that gives families a dead person's ashes," John started.

"So that explains everything," Clara whispered, her eyes widened. Those ashes Clara had locked in the safe were fake.

"And Sting, that was his name, went on a rant about how it was all my fault that his wife's dead and how I'm going to suffer the same pain he felt, which was a bunch of bullshit... sorry about that, Clara, I know you don't like swearing," John said.

"That's OK, John, continue," Clara replied, her words rushed. She was dying for John to finish what happened.

"So, one of his henchmen gave me a shovel, and Sting said he's taking me on a field trip to my grave. And then they took me to some place in the woods," John started.

"They were going to bury you alive?" Clara whispered.

"No, they made me dig my own grave, and once I was finished, he was about to shoot me in the head, so I decided that I was too young to die, and I defended myself by shielding myself with the shovel. The bullet went flying everywhere and it hit one of the henchmen in the head... he died instantly. Sting had no more bullets, so the other henchman went to fire at me, and I did the same thing, the bullet went through his neck and he was spitting out blood everywhere, and he died," John explained.

"You killed them singlehandedly," Clara said, stunned.

"And it doesn't end there, he tried to tackle me, and I swung the shovel at his head, blood was pouring out of his head. I threw the shovel in the bushes and I ran for my life."

"So then you should have just came back home, John. We could have called the cops and..." Clara started.

"No, no, no, baby, I had to go. Sting was a force not to be reckoned with. Who knows how many acquaintances he had. If I stayed in England, he would find me for sure, and you know the rest. And he might go off the deep end and kill you too. I swore to myself, if anything would happen to you, I'll never forgive myself. I left to keep you and Oswin safe," John said.

"What made you come back?" Clara asked.

"Well, the woman that helped to hide me, Amy, that was her name, she saw Sting come into the café, and it was obvious that he was looking for me."

"Wait, you worked as a busboy?" Clara asked, with a smirk.

"Yep, all with a Scottish accent," John replied.

Clara stifled a laugh. "Now, I'd love to hear that."

"Look, it wasn't easy, lass. For seven years, I've been cleanin' dishes after those dirty people, 'cause they don't have no food in their house. I've been through so much in me life, ya know," John replied in his Scottish accent. Clara was instantly doubled over in laughter. John bit back a smile, as he missed hearing Clara's laugh.

"Did you date?" he asked, in his normal voice.

"No," said Clara, as shook her head. "Oswin was the love of my life, and I didn't have time for dating. You?"

"I did, with some old blonde haired cougar. Not long before I told her off," John replied.

"Oh, great," Clara smiled.

"So, what kept you busy while I was 'dead'? John asked.

"Well, since the country almost went into a recession and the bills were piling high, I went on to become a doctor," Clara replied.

John stared at Clara in disbelief. "You're a doctor, Clara?"

"Yep, and I was a junior mentor, too," Clara replied.

John's lips went from side to side, signaling that he was very upset about something. "Now who's the Dr. Smythe in here?" he asked, forcing a small smile.

Clara knew he wanted to scowl, but she chuckled, soldiering on with the conversation. "Both of us, technically." she replied.

"Did you fall in love with one of the interns?," John asked.

"No, you'd be angry with me, and besides, they're half my age," Clara replied, with a narrowed look.

"Well, that's a fact," John commented with a nod.

Clara sighed and shook her head. "It's just not fair, John. This should have never happened to you, to us. A person like you, shouldn't experience all this evil in the world," she said.

"My dear Clara, that's life. Everybody has to go through troubles. It gives us experience. If you're not experiencing hardship, you're not living," John replied solemnly.

"Yeah," Clara whispered. "Guess you're right."

"Hey, Clara, think you'll be my doctor one of these days?" John asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it, John," Clara replied, poking him at every single syllable, smiling.

John and Clara then stared at each other, not long before he leaned over to kiss Clara on her lips. Clara reacted like it was their first time, her hands trembling, heart pounding. It has been awhile since she has been kissed like this. While they were kissing, Clara heard a woman's voice call out,

"Uh, Dr. Smythe?"

John and Clara's lips detached as they saw Jenny standing by the door with a sheepish smile.

"Which one?" John asked jokingly.

"Oh, Jenny, didn't see you there," Clara apologized, sitting up from the bed. "John, that's Jenny, I was her junior mentor," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny. Was she a good mentor?" John asked.

"Oh, yes, very effective, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have this career," Jenny replied wholeheartedly.

"It was from your influence," Clara added.

John smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Well, we're going to keep you here for the night for tests and you'll be free to come home tomorrow," Jenny said.

"Ooh, look at you, sounding all professional," Clara said, nudging John.

John only smiled. Just then, it dawned on Clara that behind John's smiles, he was furious, and he completely changed, from a happy-go-lucky guy, to an angry, cursing bloke. Clara was in for the hard time of her life, dealing with John.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well, there you have it, John and Clara are reunited for real this time. And you can already see the angst in John for missing so many important things throughout the years. Clara needs all the strength she could get to mend John's broken spirit. Anyway, John gets to meet Oswin for the first time. I think I'll need tissues while writing it, I might be a hot mess, and we'll see how the story fits in the long run. So stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John and Clara emerged into their house, returning from the hospital, arms slung around each other. Throughout the ride home, John looked completely different outside, he would throw his hoodie over his head and hang it down, as if his face was a horrifying sight to see. Now, they were standing in the doorway, John looking around. He sighed as a wave of memories hit him.

"Never thought I would see this place again," John said.

"Neither would I," Clara smiled.

John limped over to the couch, sat down, removed his hoodie from his head, and took another look around the place.

"Have you got this place redecorated?" John asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"No, not really," John replied, still looking around.

Clara felt her heart falter a little, as she loved the redecoration, and worked hard on it herself. John should be appreciative of the fact that he was finally home, and not be so antagonizing. But at the same time, she had to be supportive, of the fact that John was suffering, after spending seven years on the run, living in fear, for her and Oswin's benefit. She faked a mock scowl and sat down next to him and checked her watch to see that it was almost time to pick Oswin up from school.

"Oh, Oswin just got let out from school," Clara said.

"So she's coming home?" John asked.

"Um, yeah," Clara said, chuckling.

"I know it's a stupid question, but I'm bound to meet her, and I'm just anxious," John said, wiggling his legs, whenever he's nervous about something.

"John, don't be anxious," Clara replied, grasping John's hand and squeezing it. "You know that picture we took on our fifth anniversary?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked in gloom.

"Oswin found it when she was five. It was Father's day. And ever since then, she couldn't stop looking at it, she looked at it because of you, she said you were the most handsome man she ever saw, so I gave it to her to keep."

"OK, so what's that got to do with anything?"

"Oswin would always ask me where you were, eventually I told her you were dead, and she was devastated, but think about it... she'll be the happiest girl on earth when she finds out you're alive and well, and she always imagine what it would be like to meet you," Clara replied.

"I guess you're right... but what if she's-" John started, until Clara cut him off.

"John, she's too young to be upset with you, she'll know and understand when she gets older." she said sharply.

John sighed and said, "Oh, all right."

"John, why do you wish the worst for yourself?"

"Honestly, I just don't know."

"Well, then quit doing that," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go get her now."

"All right, I'll just stay put here, as if I have a choice," John sighed.

Clara smiled as she went out the door. As she drove to the school, she let her mind run wild on how it would be like when Oswin first meets John. But at the same, would he behave the same way he did with her to Oswin? With that thought, she immediately felt anxious. She pulled up in front of the school, and there was Oswin, talking with her friends. Her eyes darted to Clara inside the car. Clara smiled and waved to Oswin, gesturing for her to come over. Oswin grinned and said goodbye to her friends and went over to the car and got in.

"Hi, Mum," Oswin greeted brightly as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Hi, sweetheart, how's school?" Clara asked.

"Good, we had an assembly today, it was so much fun, year 6 put on a show about cultural stuff, and they danced to music from different countries," Oswin replied.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Clara smiled, heart warmed over Oswin, over the moon happy about her assembly. "Oswin, when we get to the house, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Oswin questioned.

"It's a surprise," Clara replied.

"A surprise? I love surprises," Oswin said, with that same charming smile, reminding Clara of John's smile.

Clara smiled and called the house to inform John that she was almost in front of the house and to stand by the stairs. Oswin was squirming with delight over the fact that she was going to be surprised. Surprised by her father, the person she always wanted to meet, waiting for her.

* * *

John sat on the stairs, his palms sweaty, his stomach in pain from the tense situation. John still had his doubts about Oswin. He knew Oswin wasn't stupid, after all, she did skip a grade. Oswin would jump to conclusions and think that he didn't love her. Then realizing what he was actually thinking about, he shook it off and told himself mentally, that everything would be fine, and herald what Clara said.

John's heart nearly shot out of him, as he heard the door open and close. His daughter was downstairs, and John couldn't stop his heart from pounding fast.

"OK, Oswin, are you ready for your surprise?" John heard Clara ask.

"Ready," the little voice replied happily. John tried hard not to burst into tears at this.

"All right, Oswin. You can come down now," Clara called to John.

John took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. He slowly went down the stairs. As soon as he laid his eyes on Oswin, he thought he was going turn into a hot mess. He was in front of this angelic creature, that creature being his daughter. Her face was a perfect mixture between him and Clara, and had the most beautiful long hair. It was too much to take in. John crouched to Oswin's level and choked out,

"Hello, Oswin."

"Hello," Oswin replied.

"My name's John," John said, his voice trembling.

"John... is your last name Smythe? 'Cause that's my dead daddy's name," Oswin said.

John resisted the urge to fight back tears. "Yes, that's my last name," he replied.

Oswin looked at John for a minute, probably in disbelief, not long before she took her bag off her back and took out a picture, maybe that picture that Clara was talking about. She looked at the picture and back up at John, until she did so repeatedly. Finally, the girl whispered with a surprised smile,

"Daddy?"

And then that was it, tears welled in John's eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart," John greeted through tears.

"Daddy, it's really you!" Oswin squealed, rushing over to John and throwing her small arms around his neck into a hug. John responded fiercely, lifting Oswin up from the floor, and hugging her tight like no other, as tears escaped his eyes like a waterfall, while holding back his sobs. He glanced at Clara, and she too had tears streaming down her face, while smiling.

"You know, I think I need a hug," Clara said, coming over and joining in the hug.

After a while, they let go of each other, John setting Oswin on the floor, and crouching to her level.

"But Daddy, how are you alive? Mum told me you died," Oswin said.

"You know what... tell you what, baby," John began, wiping away his tears and clearing his throat.

"Let's just that a few bad people took me away from your mum, so I couldn't be here when you were little," he replied.

"But why would they do that?" Oswin asked.

John smiled. "It's quite a long story, Oswin. It'll have to wait until you get older."

"You promise?" Oswin asked.

John took both of Oswin's hands and kissed them. "I promise," he replied.

"OK, you know I'll never forget this," Oswin said.

"Neither will I," John said, with a smile, at the fact that Oswin sounded so educated and advanced.

"You know, we've got a lot of catching up to do, Daddy," Oswin said.

John breathed out a chuckle and said, "We sure do, Oswin, and I can't wait."

Oswin grinned and hugged John again, John willingly accepting it. He looked at Clara and smiled, Clara smiling back. John couldn't wait to spend time with Oswin, but he's hoping and praying that he doesn't get any headaches, or even worse, Sting finding him.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hope you had tissues ready! *sniffs* I teared up a little while writing the reunion between John and Oswin. It was too much to take in, and I bet that it was the best day of Oswin's life, with that assembly and meeting her father for the first time. The next chapter would be full of angst, so get ready for that, and I myself can't wait to write about it, so anyways, stay tuned for the next one, and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-A Week Later

Clara came in to the house, breathing out a sigh of fatigue and running her fingers through her bob of hair, as she was dumped with a double shift by Dr. Song, for no apparant reason. Clara sometimes thinks that Dr. Song hates her. But she doesn't have the time to ponder all of that, as she had other things to deal with, particularly fixing up the damaged heap of a man, that being her husband. The legality of John's death was nullified, so he was free to live his life normally and go back to work. But apparently it wasn't the case, as John never wanted to go outside, as he's still being hunted down by that brute, and Clara was certain that it was a very big challenge for John to pick Oswin up from school, as Clara didn't know that she would be working a double shift and took the car, leaving John with no choice but to use public transportation. Clara never felt more than angry at herself, for failing to just say no.

It was well past midnight and Clara figured John and Oswin were out like a light right now. Clara hung up her purse, dropped her keys on the nighttable, and trudged up the stairs, and into the bathroom, stripping out of her uniform, and stepping into the tub for a well needed shower. After finishing her shower, drying herself, and putting on her pajamas, she went inside Oswin's room, and found Oswin, sleeping soundly. She smiled and kissed Oswin on the top of her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She went inside her room, to find John in bed, sleeping. She was eager to have a good night's sleep and then sleep in tomorrow morning, as it was her day off. As Clara laid beside John, peering in John's sleeping face. Clara's heart skipped a beat, when she saw creases on his forehead and harsh brows. This signals that he was having a nightmare. A minute later, he was gripping the covers and was squeezing his eyes shut, while tossing and turning, sweat beginning to pour out of his head.

"No... please... don't do this..." John muttered in his sleep.

Clara was alarmed at the fact that he was having a terrifying nightmare. Clara wrapped her arms around John's shoulders and hugged him tight, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him on the top of his head, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare. Eventually, he did, as his eyes snapped open, and got up from Clara's embrace.

"Clara, is that you?" John asked.

"Yes, it's me, sweetheart," Clara replied softly. "Had a nightmare, I see."

John nodded sadly. "Why were you gone for so long? I needed you, and you made me go pick Oswin up in front of these people, and I had to take the bus with her..." he rambled.

Clara sighed. "I'm so sorry, John but I was about to clock out and Dr. Song told me to stay late, I called you about it," she replied.

"Oh, yeah, that bit... I forgot you called, Clara," John said, shaking his head at his forgetfulness.

"But good news, tomorrow's my day off, and I'm gonna spend the whole day with you, wouldn't that be nice?" asked Clara.

"That would be really nice. Clara, can you just hold me? Please?" John asked, looking up at Clara with pleading eyes, like a child.

"Still shaken up, huh?" Clara commented.

John nodded. "Just hold me, please," he whispered.

"OK, John," Clara replied. She put her arms around John in the same position when John was having the nightmare, only John responded willingly, by wrapping his arms around her waist, and laying his head on her cleavage.

"There we are. Try to get some sleep, alright? I'll be here when you wake up, I won't go anywhere," Clara said, with a reassuring tone, stroking his bare shoulders and kissing him on the top of his head, John leaning in her embrace. A while later, Clara felt John's grip loosened, as she knew that he was fast asleep. Clara herself felt her eyes getting heavier. She rested her cheek on the top of his head, and closed her eyes, going into sleep. There they slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Next Day

Clara put the finishing touches on the meal she had just cooked. Oswin was on the dinner table, working on her homework in earnest, reminding Clara of herself when she was Oswin's age in her parents' house, doing her homework on the kitchen table without her parents reminding her to do it.

John was upstairs still watching TV, rather blankly, like staring into space. They had spent the day watching mindless TV, John just watching it like it was just the same TV show over and over again, showing no emotion, as he would always be entranced by every show, whether negative or positive. Maybe that nightmare he had last night was replaying in his head. John only uttered a low chuckle when "The Jeremy Kyle Show" was on, when some cheating woman was exposed by her husband, telling the whole audience and others watching at home her cheating ways.

"That chav cow," John said, through his laughter. Clara only uttered a smile, hiding her fright. Clara had never seen John like this before, and the thought of John getting much worse than this, made her sick to her stomach. If she didn't know any better, she would think that John was suffering from PTSD (A/N: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), she could see the symptoms, the nightmares, forgetfulness, depression, not wanting to go outside, and short temper. And by the way he was acting, he was bound to have an episode, and Clara was not ready for that.

"John, dinner's ready!" Clara called.

John didn't respond. Clara sighed and tried again.

"John, come on, sweetheart," she called.

Still no response. Clara rolled her eyes, let out a huff, and trudged out of the room to see John, standing in the hallway, his hands covering his face, resting his head on the wall.

"John, get the anchors out of your pants and come on, your dinner's getting cold," Clara said.

John looked up at Clara, seemingly startled, but uttered a small smile, as he followed Clara into the kitchen.

Clara swiftly plated up John's food while saying,

"Sunday roast with mash and peas for my heartthrob husband."

"Mum, it's Friday," Oswin piped up.

"Oh, all right. Roast beef with mash and peas for my heartthrob husband," Clara rephrased.

Oswin smiled, content at the correction. As John was going over to his seat, he winced at the sunlight, went over to the window, and yanked the blinds down.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Oswin asked, with concern.

John looked back at Oswin, who had a look of worry on her face. He chuckled lightly and kissed her on the top of her head reassuringly.

"I'm fine, baby, just a little headache, I'll be alright," he replied.

"It's because you haven't ate, now don't just stand there, sit," Clara said.

"Right," John said, forcing a smile, as he sat down. Clara kissed John on his forehead while running her fingers through his hair.

"Eat up," Clara whispered.

John nodded as he dug into the food. Clara sat down and said,

"So, Oswin, I forgot to ask you, how was school?"

"Good. I had the highest score on the maths test," Oswin replied proudly.

Clara's face brightened as she exclaimed,

"Oh, Oswin, that's wonderful! John, isn't that amazing?"

"Yes, it is, you smart thing, you," John replied, nudging Oswin, making her giggle.

"Thanks, Daddy, and you know what else? There's an assembly for career day, and they asked me to speak for the chancellor and all of the people that have certain careers," Oswin added.

"Oh, my God, John, we've got ourselves a genius!" Clara gushed.

John only smiled. Clara continued rambling on about how she would cancel work on that day to see Oswin speak, and how she would buy her a new outfit to look good, while John was trying to finish his dinner, but couldn't stop rubbing his temple with discomfort, which ultimately led him to leave the table, leaving Clara and Oswin with worry.

"I'll be right back, Oswin," Clara said, with an apologetic smile, before her face fell into a frown as she turned to go after John, who was going up the stairs. Clara took hold of John's arm, in which he snatched it away, with a startled look.

"John, stop that! Why are you carrying yourself on like this?" Clara whispered furiously.

John's lips trembled, as if he was about to cry. He leaned over to Clara, gesturing for her to come for a whisper.

"My head, it's burning... I-I don't know why... it keeps hurting me," John whispered incoherently.

"John, you're gonna make me drop Oswin off at Mum and Dad's, and take you to the hospi-" Clara started.

"No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare, Clara. If you loved me and know what's good for you, you will _not _take me there," John cut in through his teeth, his whisper taking on a dangerous edge.

Clara never felt more scared, she was literally having the fright of her life. Hiding her fright, she faked a reassuring smile and said,

"It's alright, John, just go upstairs and try to sleep, maybe that migraine would go away, go on," Clara said, gesturing for John to go upstairs.

John silently obeyed and went upstairs. Clara wheeled and went back to the dinner table, where Oswin was. As soon as Clara sat back down, Oswin asked her,

"Was it the headache?"

Clara smiled sadly and said,

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't worry, he went up for a lie down, he'll be fine."

"OK, if you say so, Mum," Oswin said.

"Oswin, I'm a doctor, I know so, now finish up your dinner, I'm in no mood to throw it out," Clara said, with a smirk.

"Yes, Mum," Oswin said, shoving forkfuls of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

At that note, they continued eating in silence.

* * *

Midnight

Clara threw on her pajamas and went into her room where the lights were off. Clara had to adjust the bedspreads, so she turned on the light. Clara's heart nearly stopped, as she was startled by John, sitting up from the bed.

"Blimey, John, you're still up?" Clara asked.

"I couldn't sleep," John simply replied lowly.

"You still have that headache?" Clara asked.

John shook his head. "I slept for a good two hours, and then I woke up from another nightmare," he replied.

"Oh, no, baby," Clara sighed. "What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," John replied, his words rushed.

"John, come on..." Clara started.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Clara," John snapped.

Clara flinched at John's tone of voice, as she never heard him speak like that before. The feeling of John having PTSD got very stronger. Clara kept it to herself, as she didn't want to be on John's bad side.

"Alright, John, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to go back to sleep," she replied.

"I'll be fine with no sleep, Clara," John said.

"Oh, sure you will," Clara rolled her eyes.

Her eyes darted to John's left hand hidden behind his back.

"What you got there, John?" Clara asked.

"Oh, nothing," John replied, smiling forcefully.

"John," Clara warned with a frown.

"What? I told you it's nothing!" John replied defensively.

Clara sighed and went forward to John, trying to wrench out what he was hiding from her.

"Oi, Clara, stop that! What are you doing?" John protested.

Clara finally yanked the object away from John's sweaty hand. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what John was hiding. He had a very small orange jar of painkillers, and it was halfway full. John was taking drugs. Her hands and shoulders trembled as she asked John lowly,

"Where did you get this?"

"The pharmacy," John replied.

"When?" Clara asked.

"I don't remember," John replied, words rushed, but Clara knew he was lying.

"Do _not _give me that, John," Clara said, her voice taking an edge. "When... did you get these painkillers?"

"Are you trying to interrogate me?" John asked.

"When?" Clara asked again.

"Clara-" John started.

"When did you get these painkillers?!" Clara asked loudly, but not too loud, so that Oswin wouldn't wake up and freak out about the fact that her parents were arguing.

"Monday," John growled.

Tears welled in Clara's eyes and threatened to stream down her face. "You've never slept, you've been popping pills. John, do you know what you're doing to yourself?" she asked, her voice broken.

"I am aware of what I am doing, Clara, I'm a doctor, I haven't experienced any rebound headaches, I'm completely fine, now would you please stop worrying and let me go about my business?" John said, trying snatch back the pills, but Clara swiftly shielded them from John.

"You keep doing that, and you'll succumb to it and become a drug addict! A junkie! I don't want this to happen!" Clara exclaimed exasperated.

"You're calling me a junkie?" John asked quietly.

"John, don't put words in my-"

"I've spent seven years of my life running from the mob left, right, and center, in order to keep you from getting your brains blown up by that sniveling scum, who's still looking for me as we speak. He ruined my life! And this is the thanks I get for living in fear?! Calling me a junkie?!" John exclaimed.

"John, you're just putting words in my mouth, I've never said you were a junkie, I'm just saying that you can't take these painkillers every day, it'll mess you up!" Clara retorted.

"I want to keep the headaches away, and I can't sleep," John said, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

"It's probably the nightmares. John, just please, tell me what you're dreaming about."

John shook his head. "I can't."

"John, if you don't open up, it'll get worse," Clara said, tears streaming down her face.

Just then, a crash of thunder sounded. Clara saw John stare in space.

"John?" Clara called, her voice quivering.

John's eyes widened, as his face turned pale with fear.

"He's here," John whispered in fright.

"Who's here, John?" Clara squeaked.

"He's here, Clara, we gotta get out of here! Quick, we gotta go!" John said, swiftly getting out of the bed, and ushering Clara out of the room.

Clara was forced to go downstairs by John, who was probably running away from something.

"Go outside, hurry up!" John commanded frantically.

"But we can't, it's raining!" Clara protested.

"I said go outside!" John yelled.

Clara ran outside, into the raging winds and pouring rain, accompanied by lightning and thunder. Clara's eyes widened in horror as she saw John holding a pipe with all the rust, with widened bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, God, help me! Clara, run!" John bellowed out in the night.

At that note, John charged at Clara, swinging the pipe. Clara screamed in terror, running away from John until it was a cat and mouse chase all around the yard.

"I have to save my wife!" John yelled.

The pipe connected to Clara's arm, making excruciating pain erupt at that spot where she was hit. John then tackled Clara to the ground, making her shriek in terror.

"You son of a bitch, you ruined my life, you're gonna pay!" John snarled, swinging the pipe at Clara.

"John, get off of me!" Clara yelled.

She avoided every strike, until she grabbed John's arm, and kneed him in the stomach, to get him off of her. John let out a groan and rolled off of her.

"It's all red!" John sobbed, while laying face up on the grass. "I keep seeing red!"

Clara scrambled to get to her feet, and tried to run back inside, but John was very nimble, he grabbed Clara's arm, and pushed her to the ground.

"Oh, God, help! Help me!" Clara screamed out.

John proceeded to choke her, his grip very tight. Clara tried to wriggle out of it, her hand on his face, but he had an iron grip. She was fading in and out of consciousness, her eyes beginning to roll back, until she heard car doors slam.

"Oh, my God, Clara!" she heard a familiar voice shout in fright.

Clara then saw David pulling John off of her. John thrashed violently in David's grip, arms swinging wildly and legs kicking.

"No, John! What in the bloody hell's gotten into you?!" David yelled, his Scottish accent strong.

"He's here! I have to save my wife!" John yelled incoherently.

"Nobody's here, John, Clara's safe!" David shouted, struggling to keep John still.

Meanwhile, Clara coughed violently, as she was helped up from the floor. She felt comforting hands go on her shoulders. She turned to see Rose, with worry.

"You OK?" she asked.

Clara finished coughing and replied,

"Yeah, he got me with the pipe on my arm," Clara replied, her voice hoarse from that chokehold.

"Clara, he's here!" John shouted.

"Rose, we gotta take him to the hospital, he's gone mad," David said frantically.

"Clara, take Oswin to your parents', we'll take him to the hospital," Rose instructed hastily.

"But I want to stay with him!" Clara sobbed.

"Clara, he looked like he was about to kill you, you can be with him when he's settled down in the hospital," Rose started sharply, when she was interrupted by John, still thrashing in David's grip, yelling,

"Let me go! Leave me alone! He's here! He's here! Clara!"

"They're gonna tranquilize him for sure, just take Oswin to your parents' and we'll meet you at the hospital," Rose continued.

"OK," Clara said, her voice broken.

"You leave me no choice, John," David said.

David had John in a sleeper hold, John's violent movements subsiding, which ultimately led to his eyes rolling back, knocked out.

"Well, he's already tranquilized, Clara, just do as I tell you, we'll meet you at the hospital," Rose said reassuringly.

She ran towards the car, David in tow, carrying John's lifeless body bridal style. David went inside the back seat with John, as Rose closed the door behind him, not long before she got in the car and drove away.

Clara stood there in the rain, sobbing as she rubbed her neck, still feeling the pain from John's chokehold. She then remembered what Rose told her. She ran in the house, up the stairs, into Oswin's room. Oswin was deeply asleep during this whole thing.

"Oswin, wake up, baby," Clara said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Mummy? What happened? Why are you all wet?" Oswin slurred, sitting up from her bed.

"Let's put on your trainers, and your coat, we're going to grandma and grandad's place," Clara said, getting Oswin's shoes and hastily putting them on. Oswin had no trouble with putting on her coat.

"Why?" Oswin asked.

"Well, your father's sick, and I have to go to the hospital to be with him," Clara replied, as she carried Oswin with her down the stairs.

"Was it because of the headache?" Oswin asked, shocked at the news.

Clara sighed. "Yeah, I'm afraid so," she replied sadly.

"Who took him to the hospital?" Oswin asked.

"Your Aunt Rose and Uncle David," Clara replied.

"Oh, I want to be with Daddy too," Oswin said.

"No, Oswin, twelve in the morning is an inappropriate time for children to be awake, you need your sleep," Clara replied, as she put Oswin in the car.

"You're right, Mum, I'm still tired," Oswin said, yawning.

Clara cracked a smile at Oswin as she shut the door. In no time, Clara drove Oswin to her parents' flat, as she knew that her mother would scold her about dumping Oswin on her at twelve in the morning, but it was an emergency, and she's going to have to take it.

Clara was in front of the house, she and Oswin got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Clara rang the doorbell, holding her breath as she was hoping that they were not sleeping.

"Who is it?!" Clara's mother called out irritably.

"It's Clara," Clara called back.

"Clara?" Clara's mother exclaimed in shock.

The door opened, and there stood Clara's mother in her night gown. Her eyes widened as she saw Oswin.

"What in the world are you two doing here at this hour?"

"Mum, sorry for coming here this late, but I was wondering if you could watch Oswin for me," Clara said shakily.

"Whatever for?" her mother asked.

"I have to go the hospital, John's sick," Clara's voice trembled, as thunder sounded.

"Oh, my God, Oswin, you must be tired, go inside, take off those wet trainers and your coat and go in the guest room to sleep," her mother directed.

Oswin nodded as she went in the house.

"What happened?" her mother asked Clara.

"I don't know what happened. It started when I caught him taking painkillers he got on Monday, and the container was halfway full, we argued about it, and then the storm began, and I think he was hallucinating when he attacked me with a pipe and almost choked my lights out," Clara explained.

"Oh, my, G..." her mother sighed, leaning against the door in awe, shocked at the sudden news.

"And if weren't for Rose and David, I wouldn't have been standing at your door, John looked like a man possessed, he was thrashing all over the place, and yelling things like 'he's here' and 'I have to save my wife', David had to knock him out for them to take him to the hospital," Clara continued.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Clara, John must have been thinking you were that no good tosser that made his life miserable," her mother said.

"That's what I thought too, Mum. I'll pick Oswin up this morning, first thing, I promise," Clara replied.

"Oh, nonsense, she could stay as long you need, just go to him," her mother said.

"Thanks, Mum, love you lots," Clara said, giving her mother a quick hug.

"You're welcome, darling, now go, he needs you," her mother replied.

They waved goodbye to each other, Clara hurried over to the car in the pouring rain, and began to drive to the hospital, where John was.

Her parents' house wasn't that far from the hospital, so it was a quick drive there. She parked her car in the almost empty parking lot, and went inside the hospital to see Rose, David, and Martha waiting for her.

"Hey, Clara, they settled John in his hospital room," Rose said.

"Here's a towel and an icepack for that bruise on your neck and arm," Martha added, handing Clara the objects.

"Thank you," Clara said.

She turned to Rose and David.

"And I have to thank you both," Clara continued, her voice breaking as tears welled in her eyes. "I thought no one was gonna come, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two."

"It's no problem, Clara, really," Rose replied.

"We were just drivin' round the neighborhood, we happened to pass your house, and we saw John choking the life out of you, so we stopped in our tracks and came out to help," David added.

Clara tearfully hugged both of them.

"He's in room 207," Martha said.

"Thanks, Martha," Clara acknowledged.

She went into the elevator up to the second floor. She shuddered as she passed the spot where the three people were murdered and all doctors and nurses including her and John taken hostage by that brute. She was in front of John's room now, she went in to see John, finally asleep in what seemed like ages. John looked horrible, with those red bags under his eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she sat down at the chair by his bed side and held his hand. She stayed with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: ** Oh, dear. This was a tough one to write, I did some research on PTSD, and I wasn't sure if hallucination was a symptom, but I wrote it in anyway, for the purpose of the story, if it is, let me know in your reviews. Also, we're almost close to the end of the story, it's gonna be great, but in the meantime, in the next chapter, we'll see John opening up to Clara and getting help, Clara and Dr. Song butting heads, and John meeting an old friend! I want to see your feedback on this chapter, so stay tuned for the next one and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Early Morning

Clara had fallen asleep after being with John all night, after his supposed PTSD episode, she doesn't know for a fact if he's suffering from it or not. Her head was laid down on the table by the bed. It was an inappropriate way to sleep, but she wanted to be with John when he wakes up. Just then, she heard John croak out,

"Clara?"

Her head snapped up to see John awake, looking very dreadful with those bags under his eyes, his green eyes red and bloodshot, and two days worth of stubble all around his face and lips.

"Oh, morning, John," Clara greeted, getting up from her seat, and kissing him on the top of his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I actually did, my headache's gone, so that's a good thing," John replied.

He peered into Clara's neck. "What happened to your neck?" he asked.

Clara took a deep breath before answering, as she knew that John wasn't going to take the news well.

"Well, John, you supposedly had a PTSD episode, you attacked me with a pipe and almost choked me to death," Clara replied.

John stared at Clara in disbelief. "I did that to you?" he asked quietly.

Clara nodded and smiled apologetically. John's lips trembled and tears immediately streamed down his face, out of guilt, remorse, and embarrassment.

"Oh, God, Clara, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I thought you were-" John sobbed.

"I know, I know, sweetheart," Clara cut in reassuringly, wiping away his tears and running her fingers through his hair. "You were hallucinating, and it's OK, it was beyond your control, it's completely fine."

"But the thought of me choking you... it's so unbearable," John said.

"It is, isn't it?" Clara agreed.

John cleared his throat and said,

"Clara, I think I'm ready to talk about it."

Clara smiled gently as she sat back down and took John's hand into hers.

"I'm all ears, John," she said wholeheartedly.

John threw back the covers, sat up, and swung his legs over to the side of the bed so that he was facing Clara. He gestured for Clara to come sit next to him. Clara willingly accepted his offer and sat next to him.

"Well, two nights ago, when you had that double shift, I had a dream that Sting had a shovel with a blood all over it, and he was still bleeding on the side of his head, where I hit him before I ran-"

John sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. Clara knew for a fact that this was hard for John to explain to her.

"And you were there, you looked you were back when you were pregnant, we were in the woods and he bashed you in the head with the shovel... there was blood all over your face... I told him to stop, and he kept going and going, while he was laughing and you were screaming and yelling my name to help you, and the other two blokes held me back so I couldn't come to you, and then you were dead, and that's when they let me go, and all I saw was your bleeding face, and I was crying about the fact that I lost you again, and then I woke up and saw you, and I thought to myself, 'thank God it was all a dream'," John explained, his voice trembling.

"Oh, John," Clara whispered, heartbroken. "No wonder you didn't want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, 'cause I didn't want to relive that moment," John replied.

"If you don't mind, John... tell me about the hallucinations," Clara said.

John shook his head and covered his face.

"John, please, if you want to be cured from all this, you're gonna have to tell someone about it," Clara protested.

John hesitated but continued. "It happens when I get migraines. My sight goes red... and I see Sting with the shovel and blood all over his face. That was the reason why I jumped off the ferry and swam to shore."

"It makes a lot of sense now," Clara whispered thoughtfully.

"And yesterday, I thought I would get him out of my life by fighting back, 'cause then I knew that I loved you more than I was afraid of him," John replied.

"Oh, John, I didn't know it was so horrible for you deal with," Clara said.

"It was," John replied.

"John, I'm so sorry you had to go through this, it's just so terrifying," Clara whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, Clara," John replied.

"John, I have to take this time to say that I am grateful. I am so proud to be your wife. I know now... that your love for me is unbreakable, and I also know that if Oswin wanted to know what really happened when she gets older, she'll be proud too."

And then, for the first time in seven years, John grinned, not his fake smiles, he was grinning genuinely. His grin was wider as he aged. Even though he had bags under his eyes and his teeth were yellow, Clara never saw so much beauty in a man. Her heart swelled with happiness. John leaned over to kiss her soundly on the lips. He let go and said,

"Oh, Clara, that was just what I needed to hear," John said, still smiling.

"I'm glad," Clara smiled back.

"And I would do anything for you, you're my wife, I love you."

"You would get help for your sake and mine? And most importantly Oswin's?" Clara asked.

"Of course, babe, I want the help, I want to get better, in order to be the best father that Oswin ever had and also be the lover that I was before. I can't be that if I still have this," John replied.

"Trust me, we'll get through this, I know it, I'll make sure you'll take all your medications and everything, and you're bound to go outside too," Clara pointed out.

"But Clara, he's still after me," John pointed out.

"John, it took him seven years to realize that you weren't in England. Plus, you killed two of his henchmen singlehandedly. He's broken and simple minded. You're stronger than him. You remember that, and maybe you'll heal quicker."

John smiled. "I think you're beginning to be my doctor, Clara," he said, a playful tone in his newly deep voice.

"Don't you press your luck, Dr. Smythe," Clara quipped, but lovingly.

"Do you know how much I've missed you calling me that?" John commented.

"Do you know how much I've missed you in general?" Clara replied.

"I've missed you too, Clara," John whispered.

And at that note, the pair were engaged in a heated makeout session, just like old times. The John Smythe that Clara knew and fell in love with was slowly coming back, right after he told Clara everything. After a few minutes, their lips detached once they heard someone clear their throat. It was Rose, with a sheepish smile.

"I see you've reconciled with each other," she commented.

"Can we help you, Rose?" John asked, with a fake snarky tone.

"I wasn't even speaking to you, John," Rose playfully retorted.

Clara rolled her eyes at their usual bickering. "What's up?"

"Dr. Song wants to speak to you," Rose replied. "You should get a move on because she doesn't like to wait."

"Aw, bloody hell!" John groaned, exasperated. "Who does she think she is, the queen?"

"Oh, don't worry, John, I won't be long," Clara said, dropping a kiss on John's forehead while getting up from the bed. "Just rest yourself, and think about what I said."

John nodded he laid back down. Clara went on to Dr. Song's office, where she was greeted by a scowling Dr. Song, which reminded her of Dr. Wright, but worse.

"You called for me, Dr. Song?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I have," Dr. Song replied, still tight lipped. "Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"Uh, about a few minutes?" Clara replied sheepishly.

"Ten, to be precise. At what time could a patient have an emergency and you're out here taking a stroll like it's a park?" Dr. Song asked impatiently.

"My God, Dr. Song, could you at least show a little restraint? I just came from calming my distressed husband, and his room is at the other side of the building!" Clara retorted.

"Oh, yes, which leads me to the topic of your husband, the great Dr. Smythe himself. You are aware that he has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Dr. Song asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Clara replied.

"And by the description of his violent episode he had last night, it has led me with no choice but to put him in the asylum," Dr. Song said, with no emotion.

Clara was instantly outraged. She almost saw red, as John explained.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" she asked, trying hard not to lose it.

"No, I'm not kidding. What if he has another episode like last night, and winds up killing you? Would you like that? So, the only way to cure him of this is to put him into the asylum," Dr. Song replied.

"How bloody dare you!" Clara exclaimed angrily. "Putting him in the asylum wouldn't help him, it'll make him worse!"

"Dr. Smythe, do not raise your voice at me, I know better than you do, putting him in the asylum would be the best thing that would ever happen to him!" Dr. Song retorted.

"Well, apparently you don't, 'cause many men _and _women suffer from the same thing John has, and they don't go on to the asylum thinking a miracle's going to happen!" Clara growled.

"Well, they don't go running around having hallucinations and attacking the first person they see!" Dr. Song said.

"Well, according to my past experience and studies, hallucination is a symptom of PTSD, so what are you trying to prove?" Clara asked.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Dr. Song asked.

"I think I'm brilliant," Clara replied, her voice rich with snark.

"Well, you ought to take a step back, sweetie, 'cause I'm the last person you want to mess with, I might be your worst nightmare once you've tangled with me," Dr. Song said with venom, but Clara refused to be intimidated by her.

"Oh, please, I've dealt with worse," she replied.

"Really, now?" Dr. Song faking surprise.

"What is it about you, Dr. Song? Why are you so hostile towards me? First, you dump a double shift on me, just as I was about to clock out, leaving my husband alone to pick my daughter up from school, when he was close to a breakdown, all paranoid and fearing for his life, because the killer's still on the loose, now you're telling me that my husband's better off in the asylum?" Clara asked.

"I don't need to answer to you," Dr. Song simply replied.

"Don't bother, 'cause I know your motives. You were jealous of me ever since I came here as an intern, and how Dr. Wright would always praise my hard work that I put in this hospital, while you would sit around chatting, which is pretty sad, 'cause I thought you were better than that. You were jealous that one of the most brilliant doctors that this hospital has ever seen went on to marry me, and not even that, you were jealous of John too, he told me everything, so don't act like you don't know, so you would go on to replace Dr. Wright, and then bring me _and _John down," Clara finished.

The telephone rang, Dr. Song went and answered it.

"Yes?" Dr. Song said into the phone. "She's with me right now. Yes, I'll tell her, all right."

She slammed the phone on the reciever. Shooting Clara a death glare, Dr. Song said lowly,

"Dr. Smythe's tests are done, he's well enough to go home, go see the receptionist, get the paperwork done, and you two better leave this place."

"Oh, with pleasure," Clara said with a sickly sweet smile.

She went towards the door, but something popped into her head that she was meaning to tell Dr. Song.

"Oh, and by the way, you won't be treating him, I'm his doctor now, and you will put him in the asylum over my dead body," she said.

She went out the door and slammed it. She needed to find John to sign him out and get out of this hospital.

* * *

John was waiting by the door of the now deserted trauma center, still in his pajamas, as Clara was filling out the papers for him to leave. She looked rather flushed when she came back. And then he found out that Dr. Song was planning to put him in the asylum. Once Clara told him that, he could only laugh and shake his head. Exactly how is _she _senior consultant? No wonder this hospital went down while he was "dead". She was handed everything. Clara also told him about the argument that they had with one another, and at that moment, John knew that he was right about Clara being his doctor. His train of thought derailed when he heard someone yell out,

"Somebody help!"

John's head snapped up to see the commotion. His eyes widened as he saw Rory carrying a crying ginger haired woman. She had a gunshot wound on her leg. John rushed over to Rory.

"What happened?" he asked Rory.

"I was walking to the underground, and some chavs were fighting in a house, one ran out, and the other one decided to pull out a gun and shoot up the place," Rory replied.

"At seven in the morning?" John exclaimed in disbelief.

"Probably over weeds," Rory replied knowingly.

John examined the woman's leg. "It's only a graze," he said. John's eyes widened as he discovered who the woman was.

"Amy?" he said in disbelief.

Amy tossed her ginger hair, out of her face. John was met with her sweaty, tear streaked face.

"Hey, John, nice to see ya," Amy said, her Scottish voice strained with pain.

"Let's get you a stretcher, before you bleed all over the place, Rory, keep putting pressure on the gunshot wound," John said, going into full Dr. Smythe mode.

He spotted Rose coming out of the elevator, he rushed over to her.

"What is it, John, what's wrong?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"We have a patient with a gunshot wound on her leg, I need you to get a stretcher," John said, gesturing to Amy and Rory.

"At this time?" Rose asked.

"There was some fight between chavs," John explained.

"All right, I'll let the others know," Rose said, running down the corridor to get the strecher and some nurses and an on duty surgeon.

John went back to Rory carrying the distressed Amy.

"Get this bullet out of me!" Amy yelled, through tears.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright, a stretcher's coming," Rory said reassuringly.

"So, what brings you to England, Amy?" John asked.

"I moved here to get a job," Amy replied.

"Why? What happened to the shop?" John asked in shock.

"The cook had a heart attack and died, so I sold it," Amy replied.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," John said lowly, sad at the thought of the kindly chef now dead.

"It's alright, John, I'm here for a brand new life," Amy replied, with a pained smile. She winced at the sharp pain shooting through her leg.

"Ugh, where's that damn stretcher?" John groaned.

At that note, Rose came back with the stretcher and a surgical team.

"There you are, I thought you guys weren't going to show up," John said.

"All right, let's get to work, shall we?" the surgeon said.

Rory laid Amy on the stretcher. Amy said to Rory,

"Thanks for carrying me, you're my life saver, other than John."

"Don't mention it," Rory said with a smile.

Amy smiled at Rory as she was wheeled away for emergency surgery. John and Rory sat down, John still waiting for Clara to come and Rory with Amy's blood on his shirt.

"You're a life saver, Rory," John commented.

"I guess I am, but you looked amazing, when you went into full doctor mode, right after you had a PTSD episode," Rory replied.

"I don't know, I guess it was Clara that gave me strength again after that talk we had," John said.

"I guess so, too," Rory replied knowingly. "Hey, how did you and Amy know each other?" he asked.

"Well, she was the one who hid me from Sting while I was on the run," John replied.

"Oh, that was her?" Rory asked.

"Yep," John replied with a smile. "By the way, Amy looked quite smitten when she looked you."

"Oh, no, John, no women would want me," Rory said in disbelief.

"No, Rory, I'm serious, I think she has a crush on you," John said.

"I suppose so," Rory said, blushing.

"Oh, ho, ho, Rory's blushing," John said, in his voice that annoys Rory.

"I have my probation officer on speed dial, John," Rory warned.

Just then, Clara walked over to the pair of men, still in her pajamas and a scowl on her pretty face.

"All right, I'm ready to go, I promised Mum that I'll pick Oswin up first thing this morning," Clara said.

"Uh-oh, looks like she stepped out of "_Diary of an Angry English Woman_," Rory commented.

John and Rory started giggling like idiots while Clara continued scowling.

"I will kill you in this place, Rory," Clara growled.

Clara then noticed the blood on Rory's shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked.

"Oh, well, Clara, the woman that help to hide me, she got shot," John replied.

"Oh, my, God, so she's having emergency surgery in this hospital?" Clara asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's just a graze, she'll be fine," John replied.

"Oh, John, I'd love to meet her," Clara said.

"That's what I was about to ask you, if we could stay," John asked.

"Oh, of course, John," Clara replied.

"What about you, Rory, are you staying?" John asked.

"I guess so, I mean, she'll want me here," Rory replied.

"Aww, her knight in shining armor," Clara said with a smile.

"Clara!" Rory groaned, blushing.

"Ooh, he's blushing again," John cooed.

"John, I will pound your face in," Rory warned.

Fifteen minutes passed, and then the surgeon came back.

"We've stopped the bleeding and took the bullet out, she'll be able to make a full recovery in no time," the surgeon said.

"Can we see her?" John asked.

"Sure, she's awake now, she's been asking for all of you, Room 304," the surgeon replied.

"Thanks," John said, speaking for Clara and Rory.

They went into the elevator to the third floor. They were in front of Amy's room.

"Wait here, Clara," John instructed.

John and Rory went into Amy's room, where they were greeted by Amy, sitting up with a cast on her leg.

"Rory, you stayed," Amy said smiling.

"Of course, I just wanted to make sure you're OK," Rory replied.

Amy smiled, looking smitten at his comment.

"How are you feeling, Amy?" John asked.

"I'm feeling great," Amy replied brightly.

"Well, Amy, there's someone I'd like you to meet," John said.

"I'll meet anyone," Amy replied.

"All right," John said. He went out the door to tell Clara to come in. Clara came in the room, tears welling in her eyes.

"Amy, this is my wife, Clara, Clara, this is the woman that helped to hide me," John introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Clara," Amy greeted politely.

"You were the one that kept my husband safe. Can I hug you?" Clara asked, her voice broken.

"Sure you can," Amy replied.

Clara went over to Amy and gave her a big hug of gratitude. She let go, as tears came down her face.

"Sorry for being so emotional, but thank you so much for helping John and me, I really appreciate it," Clara said through tears.

"It's no problem, John was desperate for you and your child's safety, so I just gave him a job for the time being," Amy replied.

"She's amazing, isn't she, Clara?" John commented.

"She sure is," Clara replied.

John then smiled secretly. "Clara, I think Oswin's missing us, should we go and get her from your Mum?" he asked.

"Oswin, is that your child's name?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, that's my daughter," John replied.

"Oh, how wonderful," Amy commented.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to pick her up, thanks again, Amy, I'll never forget this, you know," Clara said.

"You're welcome, Clara," Amy replied.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," John said.

Rory gave John a look as if he was going to kill him.

"Rest up, Amy," John said.

"I will, John, thanks," Amy replied smiling.

John smiled as he went out the door. John and Clara went into the elevator to go home.

"Hey, Clara," John called.

"What is it, John?" Clara replied.

"This hospital's going down," John said.

"No kidding," Clara agreed.

"And I've made up my mind," John said.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"I'm going back to work."

* * *

**A/N: ** Before my notes, I just want to say a special thank you to AnotherWhovian11 for the swift kick in the ass to post this chapter, much love to you, sweetie! Anyway, we're approaching the end of the story, and let me just say, that I never thought I would get this far, and I'm so proud of myself :D . I'll only say that John gets help, while going back to work, eventually turning back to the way he was years ago, John and Clara renew their wedding vows, and I'll leave it at that, but I have to say, this story will end in a bang. Stay tuned for the second to last chapter and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-June 2015

A few months passed since John had his PTSD episode, and Clara saw the tremendous progress that he was making, while going back to work, and the hospital got back to normal as well, with John there, and sharing his intellectual goodness, giving Dr. Song a run for her money. Clara then had a feeling that John would be senior consultant, at a very young age.

Clara's relationship with John went back to the way it was before Sting rained on their parade, leaving John traumatized and angry. But now, John's learning how to deal with his PTSD, and he was dramatically improving, thanks to the adventures that he goes on, not always with Clara, but with Oswin. John felt more happier when he was with Oswin, knowing that she still loved him. With their adventures, they fit seven years in three months. John even went to career day, where he saw Oswin deliver her speech. As soon as she was finished, John cried through the applause, while Clara was making a fool out of herself cheering and yelling out Oswin's name, much to Oswin's embarrassment.

Now, Clara peeked into the living room, while John and Oswin were reclining on the sofa, watching cartoons, John's head laid on her chest, his legs dangling off the edge of the couch. That was the childish side of John coming out after a very long time. Clara heard John ask Oswin something, almost drove Clara to tears.

"Oswin, after being away from you for so long, do you still love me?"

"Of course, Daddy, you must have done it because you loved me," Oswin replied, in which that statement jerked Clara to tears.

"Aww, sweetheart," John drawled out lovingly, taking her hand and kissing it.

That night, when Oswin was in her room sleeping, John was still slumped on the couch, all ready for bed, sleeping with the TV on, the nightly news on. Clara plopped next to John, which jolted him awake.

"Oh, Clara, you scared me," John said, with a chuckle.

"I see you dozed off a little bit," Clara commented.

"Yeah, 'spose I did," John commented.

"You didn't have any nightmares, did you?" Clara asked, wanting to be sure.

"No, not in particular," John replied. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Clara said quickly, shaking her head, trying to avoid upsetting John. But he smiled knowingly at Clara.

"I gave you quite a scare, didn't I?" he commented.

Clara smiled apologetically and nodded.

"Well, that's the last you'll see from me, 'cause I'm controlling myself, with your help, and the hospital's. I'm much better now than before, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"You think so?" Clara asked.

"I know so," John replied, kissing Clara on the top of her head, and smiling.

"That's good to know," Clara said, smiling back. "You know, John, while I was working today, I did some thinking."

"What were you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"Let me ask you this, how long will you really love me?"

John's face turned serious in a blink of an eye. He shut off the television and took her hands, holding them close.

"Clara, I've never loved anyone, the way I love you. And I will always feel this way, until I _really _die," he replied.

"Well, then, I was wondering if we could renew our wedding vows."

John's serious face gradually turned into a grin.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about, Clara."

Clara laughed in amazement, as she was gathered in a hug by John. Before she knew it, her lips were locked with John's. It was more passionate than before, John was now on top of Clara, kissing her with abandon. Clara felt her hands go up his shirt, running through the flat planes of his abdomen. John felt this and instantly broke off the kiss with a moan and that sexy lip bite that always gives Clara chills.

"Mmm, Clara, it's been a while since I've felt this way," John said.

"I've never told you how you've gotten sexier with age," Clara said.

"This haggard old man sexy? I don't think so, Clara."

"No, I'm serious," Clara said.

John smiled as he kissed her, this one more heated than the last. He broke it off and said,

"I think this is more appropriate in our room."

Clara laughed. "Lead the way, John, and make sure you don't make any noise to wake Oswin up," she said.

John grinned as he got up and swooped Clara into his arms, making Clara giggle, carrying her into their room, to do the things they never did in a while.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

It was the day of the renewal of vows. They were at the original courthouse where they got married, and August is going to make it ten years. John tugged at the collar of his shirt, as this was never his look. But Clara urged him to wear this, as this was a very special day for them both, so John obliged.

John hadn't seen Clara since this morning, so he had no idea what she was going to wear, and Oswin was with Clara's parents, because of the policy of no children, which made no sense at all. Everyone else was here, Rose, David, Martha, Amy and Rory. Rose was with Clara in the bathroom, helping her get dolled up for the occasion. They were in there for thirty minutes, and John was very impatient, he wanted to get this over with, so that him and Clara would go on with their lives sooner. Before John knew it, Rose came out of the bathroom, with Clara in tow. John's eyes threatened to tear up, as he saw Clara in the original wedding reception dress she wore all those years ago. She may have put on a few pounds, but it, in no way, hampered her beauty. Clara went forward to John, with a smile gracing her pretty features. John took her hands and said,

"You look beautiful."

"John, I'm only in my wedding reception dress," Clara said.

"You still look beautiful to me," John repeated.

"Thank you." Clara smiled.

And on cue, the judge came in, and the renewal was underway. John cried again through the vows, just like ten years ago. What was different, is that Clara cried too, after seven painful years, John came back to her. He made a promise, and he would never break it.

At a blink of an eye, it was all over, John and Clara's marriage was clear, true, and stronger than before. Their friends applauded with pleasure, as John and Clara looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, gunshots were heard from outside, making everyone jump and look towards the door. The door suddenly was whacked open. In came a man with long gray hair, stubble, and a scar on his face, with a gun in his right hand. It was Sting.

"Oh, my God, is it who I think it is?" John heard Amy said.

"I'd rather not think about it," Martha added with fright.

"John, he's here," Clara said, tears streaming down his face, as she trembled.

Immediately, John felt his vision turn red, as he turned pale as a ghost. Was he having an episode? He wasn't sure.

"Surprise, bitch," Sting said to John. "You think you wouldn't see the last of me, eh?"

John was on the verge to jump and strangle him, but he had a gun. He just stood there, trembling.

"You do anything, and I'll call backup, I swear to God," the judge threatened.

Sting looked less than bothered. In an instant, he raised the gun, and fired it, the bullet hitting the judge in the arm. The judge fell to ground, yelling in the pain. Rose and Martha rushed to his aid. Sting grinned evilly, and yanked Clara away from John, making Clara scream in terror, trying to get away from his grasp. Sting put her in a headlock, and pointed the gun at her head.

"Don't let him take me, John! Help me! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!_ JOHN!_" Clara screamed in hysterics_._

John then remembered the dream, Clara's screams echoing in his head, making his red vision turn right back to normal. He ran towards them, but Sting forcefully pointed the gun at Clara.

"You come close, I'll shoot her dead in this place," Sting threatened.

"But you wanted me all this time!" John retorted. "Remember how you wanted me to die a slow and painful death? Well, here's your chance! Shoot me! Go on! After all, it's my fault your wife's dead, so go ahead and kill me! Put yourself out of your bloody misery! Just don't do anything to Clara, please!" John pleaded.

Sting smiled smug. "I changed my mind." He yanked Clara out the door, making Clara scream for John again. John tried to run towards them, but they were gone. John was livid. He felt Amy and Rory go by his side.

"John, he's got Clara, and the judge's losing a lot of blood, what are we going to do?" Rory asked frantically.

"I'm going after them, that's what I'm going to do," John muttered.

"John, that's crazy, you don't know how deadly he could be, and who knows where he is now!" Amy said.

"The son of a bitch has my wife, Amy," John replied. "He couldn't have gotten that far, and I don't care how capable he is, I killed his men, he's broken, he has nothing. If I die for real, then so be it. I was running away from him then, now, I love Clara more than I fear him."

Amy was taken aback at John's determination. John then knew that he was completely cured from his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Rory, you're coming with me to get Clara," John said.

"I don't know how helpful I could be, John," Rory replied.

"You'll be plenty of help," John assured.

"I'm coming with you," Amy declared.

"No, Ames, it's too dangerous," Rory protested, putting his hands on her arms.

"I don't care, I always love an adventure," Amy replied.

"Amy-" Rory started.

"No, Rory, she'll be a great help, too," John said, making Amy smile.

"Oh, all right," Rory said, conceding defeat.

"John, you're the doctor here, what are we going to do? He's bleedin' all over this place," David called.

"For now, call an ambulance, it's just a graze, and keep putting pressure on that wound, I'll be sure to check on him when we're in the hospital," John replied.

At that note, John, Rory, and Amy rushed out of the room, to see that Sting has shot every police officer in that courthouse. They looked at the tragedy with grimace, shook it off and went outside, to John's car. Rory sat in the driver's seat, while John sat in the passenger seat, with Amy in the back. Rory started the car, and drove away as fast as he could. The chase was on for Sting and Clara.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, it's been over a month since I updated this story, and let me just say, that I'm terribly sorry for keeping you guys hanging for such a significant amount of time, for the reason of me being officially a college student. College life hit me like a wrecking ball, with all the tremendous work sidelining me, and I never seem to have the time to work on this chapter. I will try my very best to update quicker, as the next chapter will be the last, along with an epilogue. Anyway, with that out of the way, here are the notes. Sting's back, we all know that John was completely cured from PTSD, and we see the aligning of Team Eleven, AU style. :). The next and last chapter will focus on the high speed chase, and through that, Clara gives Sting a piece of her mind, and the rest is a mystery. So stay tuned for that, and please review?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The Final Chapter-The Last Stand

John, Amy, and Rory were driving down the street, frantically looking for a sign of where Sting was with Clara.

"John, I knew I wouldn't be that much of a help to you, I mean, we've been driving in circles for the past fifteen minutes!" Rory said frantically.

"Rory, we can't give up now, that freak has Clara. I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again! We can't give up now," John protested.

"John, we should have just called the police, they have GPS... you know what, scratch that, call the SO19, they have guns to shoot his backward self!" Rory cried.

"Aw, Jesus Christ, Rory, you're such a moron! Did you not see him shoot up the courthouse? There were plenty of cops!" John retorted.

"Oh, yeah," Rory said, falling silent.

Just then, Amy's eyes widened as she spoke up.

"Guys, that black car just ran the traffic light!" she yelled.

"Where?!" John asked, with excitement.

"Down that road!" Amy replied, pointing at the specific road.

"Oh, Amy, I knew you would be a great help! Rory, follow that black car!"

"You don't have to remind me," Rory replied.

He swerved the car, and stomped on the gas, in pursuit of the black car. As soon as they were close enough, John could see the silhouette of Clara in the passenger seat.

"That's him! Clara's with him!" John shouted.

Soon later, police sirens were heard, making Amy jump.

"Oh, my God, cops!" she cried.

"That's not gonna bother us, Rory, keep driving," John said coldly.

* * *

Clara sat in the passenger seat, overwhelmed with fear, as her life was flashing before her eyes, as she was in the car with a mad man, the one wanted by police, dead or alive. The one who killed the innocent eight people all those years ago. Everything became a blur, because of how fast he was driving, half past the speed limit, if Clara was exact. Clara could hear the police sirens, but it didn't comfort her one bit, as he was unfazed by the police. After all, he shot plenty of cops at the courthouse.

"You know, I've waited so long for this. To finally get my hands on your puny husband. But now, I realized that I should have never thought of killing your husband. No... I should have killed you and your worthless unborn baby, and see how he would like it!" Sting said, smiling evilly.

And that was it, Clara was outraged and her temper blew up.

"You are such a vile, hateful son of a bitch!" Clara yelled. She flinched at her own words, as she never liked to swear, being from a house that allowed no swearing.

"Why, thank you, my dear," Sting replied, seemingly unbothered by her words.

"You know, you ruined my life, and most importantly, John's."

"Oh, did I?" Sting asked, faking pity.

"All because you couldn't stand the fact that it's all your fault that your wife's dead," Clara spat out.

"Don't do this yourself, it'll end up bad for you," Sting warned.

"Oh, sure, you brought her into your mess, you were so selfish, you were all about your gang, that you didn't protect her to the fullest extent, it should have been you that got shot, not that poor woman, that had to go through your crap, " Clara continued.

"Stop it!" Sting yelled, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Oh, no, no, I'm just getting started," Clara replied, her confidence building up. She finally got her goal. Sting was about to crack.

"And you would have the gall to come in to the hospital, with your two shrinks, who are dead, courtesy of my husband, and kill all those innocent people, but not John, he's not only book smart, but he was smart enough to leave England, in order to keep myself and my child safe from you. You were too stupid to know that he's wasn't in England. It took you seven bloody years to find him. And once he came back, he had anxiety attacks, because of your in denial self. You're sick!"

"SHUT UP!" Sting boomed out, pulling out his gun. He tried to fire it, but he had no bullets left. Clara cracked an evil smile.

But then, they were about to reach a nearby lake. Sting stomped on the gas going towards it. Before Clara had a chance to think, the car drove off the ledge, and was immersed in water.

* * *

John, Rory, and Amy were struck with fear, as the car went into the river.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my dear God," Rory said.

"He was that willing," Amy murmured.

John didn't say anything. He simply got out of the car, and ran towards the river. He didn't hear Rory, Amy, and the pack of police yelling for him to come back, all he heard was buzzing in his ears. He jumped into the lake for Clara.

In no time, he saw the black car, Clara almost sinking to the bottom. John frantically swam towards her. He took hold of Clara's arm and tried to swim up to the surface. But then a hand stopped him. It was Sting. He tried to drown John, but John swiftly kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the pressure point of his nose, killing him in the process. Sting sank to the bottom of the lake. John was finally free from his threshold. He took Clara's arm and swam up to the surface. He breathed heavily, spitting out the water, carrying the heaviness of Clara. He could hear cheers from other people, and Rory yelling out,

"He's got her! He's got Clara!"

John went over to the shore with Clara's unconscious body, where Rory, Amy, the police, ambulance workers, and eyewitnesses were waiting.

"Rory, take Clara," John commanded in a raspy voice.

Rory did as said and carried Clara bridal style to flat ground. Amy helped John up. They ran over to Clara, who had blue skin. John started to perform CPR. After many attempted tries, Clara still didn't respond, her skin remain blue, almost lifeless.

"Oh, no," Amy whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Tears streamed down John's face as he yelled out,

"Clara, come on! You cannot leave me! I'm not a good single parent! I need you, I love you!"

A microsecond later, right before he started the chest compressions, Clara coughed out water, her normal skin color coming back. John turned her head, in order to prevent Clara from choking. Clara opened her doe brown eyes once again. John sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God," Amy whispered.

"John, you're all wet," Clara said, sitting up.

"Of course, Clara, he tried to drown you, I jumped in to save you," John replied.

Clara smiled tearfully. "What about him?" she asked.

"He's not gonna bother us anymore, he's dead," John replied.

Clara grinned and threw his arms around John into a hug. John hugged her back. Afterwards, he captured her lips into a kiss, while they stood up. A mass of cheers erupted from the crowd including Rory and Amy. Clara broke off the kiss, startled, looking to see that practically the whole town came to see what had just transpired.

An ambulance worker came over to them and handing them towels. He asked,

"Dr. Smythe, shall we give you a lift to the hospital?"

"Well, what do you think, Clara, you wanna go to the hospital to get checked up?" John asked.

"No, I'll be alright. I need to get to my mum's house, my daughter needs me," Clara replied, making John smile and kiss her on the top of her head.

"All right, you can keep the towels," the ambulance worker said.

"Thank you," Clara said.

"Well, Clara, let's go home," John said.

He turned to Amy and Rory.

"You guys coming?" he asked.

"No, we're gonna go take the bus, you need time alone with Clara, enjoy it," Rory replied.

"Thanks, mate," John said, with a smile.

"Wait one second, John," Clara said.

Clara went over to Rory and Amy and gave each of them big hugs and kisses. John rolled his eyes playfully at them.

"Later, mate!" Rory called, waving goodbye to John and Clara. As soon as more police officers crowded the lake, with scuba divers ready to go into the water to retrieve the car and Sting's dead body, John and Clara got in the car and drove away from the sight, the rest of their lives ahead of them.

"John?" Clara called.

"What is it, babe?" John replied.

"Next time, work in the clinic," Clara said.

"Oh, you don't have to remind me," John said.

Clara smiled as she leaned on John's shoulder, eager for their life ahead of them.

* * *

September 2015

The rays of sunshine went into the eyes of the sleeping Clara Oswald. She woke up with a smile, eager to see her husband, John Smythe's handsome face, sleeping soundly. She was always the one that woke up first, because he loved to sleep. Her arms reached to his side of the bed, but then realized that he was gone. She sat up confused. This was rare of him to wake up early. But then it dawned on her that he was out exercising. She smiled relieved, and got out of the bed with a strech. She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The past few months was bliss for Clara. John was appointed as the senior consultant of the hospital, making the hospital back to the way it was before, before Dr. Song took over. The hospital security maximized, so no gunmen would get in. All of her friends were doing great as well, Rose and Martha becoming doctors, and Amy getting a job as a orderly, while going to school to become someone bigger.

She finished her shower, so she went out to get dressed into her blue scrubs. She dashed over to Oswin's room to wake her up for school. She kissed Oswin on the top of her head and said,

"Oswin, time to wake up, sweetie."

Oswin woke up in an instant with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, mummy," she said.

"Good morning, let's get you ready for school," Clara replied.

After Clara got Oswin ready and had their breakfast, Clara dropped Oswin off at the school and was now on her way to work. She had to take the bus, because the family car was in the shop for an oil change. She took her favorite seat and began to read the daily newspaper. As she was reading the papers, she felt eyes lock on her every move. She turned her head slowly, to see no one else but John, sitting at the other side of the bus. John grinned and waved hello to Clara. Clara shook her head and smiled, saying,

"You rogue."

John instantly got up and took the seat next to Clara. He gave her a kiss and said,

"Has this happened before?"

"Yeah, you've just recreated the day we met, and I'm grateful," Clara replied.

John smiled. "Well, Clara, get yourself together 'cause we've got work to do," he said.

Clara smiled. "Your orders, Dr. Smythe."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it, my first completed story. I never knew that I would get this far, and I wouldn't have done it without all of you. Special shoutouts to ThePurpleFrockCoat, who was my first reviewer in the beginning, and my frequent reviewers, KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97, AnotherWhovian11, and the many guest reviewers. Thank you all. And also thank you to all the silent readers who took the time to read, and go through the journey with John and Clara. So please review, and thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
